Akame Ga Kill Conquest
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: Tatsumi arrived at the Empire a year earlier than anticipated and managed to join the army. But, he also gained the attention of a certain Ice Queen who took him as her lover. A year later, during the march to the North, Tatsumi comes across something that will change the dynamic of their relationship and the empire. Rated M. Lemon with small plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a request from a beta I've got, Soulvanguard, that is going through some tough times and I decided to try and cheer him up by doing this. I hope you enjoy. This will be a simple four chapter story that will be of the three sexiest ladies of the series: Esdeath, Lion and Akame.**

 **P.S. Sorry if a character is a little O.O.C. If they are, I didn't mean for that to happen.**

 **Warning: Femdom, BDSM, blow/tit-job & anal.**

 **I own nothing of Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Esdeath**

It had been one year. One year since the young Tatsumi came to the Empire and joined the army. One year since he caught the eyes of the Strongest General because of her seeing his potential and claiming him as her lover. While he didn't like it at first, her being so pushy, he began to return her feelings and was now madly in love with her.

And, right now, they were in her personal tent outside of the Empire. Her army was headed out to the North to claim the territory with the general, Esdeath, leading the charge. Tatsumi had also gained rank in the year he spent working, attaining the rank of lieutenant; a rank below his lover.

Said lover was a gorgeous woman who appeared to be in her twenties. She had long, flowing, light blue hair and matching blue eyes. Esdeath wore a general attire with a scarf wrapped around her neck. The shirt showed a large amount of her cleavage, with a tattoo just above her large bosom.

Esdeath was leaning over her lover, ravaging his mouth with her own. Her pleasure came from the fact she was dominating her lover that always tried to fight back before losing and letting her do whatever she wanted. Ending the kiss, she smirked at her blushing lover. "My, my, Tatsumi. You're putting up more of a struggle every time. You don't like it when I fuck you?" Esdeath teased as she let her fingernail trail up his strong chest. Her sadistic nature greatly enjoyed her lover squirm under her.

"N-No I don't." Tatsumi tried to deny but the stutter only made the sadistic smirk on her face grow. "Esdeath-Mhp!" His words were stopped when Esdeath ripped off his shirt, showing his strong chest from all the training sessions with Esdeath, and was now face-to-face with her womanhood, which was now free since she took off her pants and underwear, that was suffocating him.

"Now, now. No talking, Tatsumi. Please me while I suck you off. If you do a good job, I might even let you be on top." The drowning in juices male knew that was a lie. Esdeath never let him be on top. Ripping his pants off, she gave a shuttering sigh at the large, eleven-inched tool. "Hm…Seems this has missed me." She rubbed the shaft slowly, making sure to go so slow that it was painful.

Tatsumi was moaning into her dripping mound as the slow back of her hand-job was agonizing. The vibrations from his voice increased Esdeath's pleasure but kept control of her speed. 'She tastes just so good!' The male thought as he loved the taste of his superior.

Esdeath licked her lips as she saw the head of her pleasure stick leak some pre-cum. "How cute. Seems your cock wants me to lick it. It's all wet and sloppy now. Don't mind if I do~." Leaning down she took only the tip of her mate's tool into her mouth. Her tongue teasingly licked at the sensitive head while humming softly, driving him wild.

He would have grabbed her hips, wanting to dig his tongue deeper, but couldn't as his hands were tied to the small post at the head of the bed. All he could do was continue to lick and dive deep into his love's juicy walls.

"Yeah. That's good." Taking her lips off his head, while still licking and stroking him off, Esdeath purred. "But, I know you can do better. Really get in there." She demanded, squeezing his cock a little harder.

The pain in his spear and the fear of what she might do caused him to do what he knew she liked. He took his tongue out and gently lick her sensitive clit, making her scream in pleasure. "Yeah! That's right! Keep going, my love slave!" She encouraged before diving back down, going full speed on her blow-job. Her hips dug deeper into his lips that were forced to frame her lady lips with his tongue going back into its home.

"Ugh!" His voice was muffled by her pussy lips. Tatsumi moaned out harder at the pain of Esdeath's teeth grinding against his foreskin. The mixture of pain and pleasure made him buck his hips slightly into her mouth, her juices poured out into his waiting maw. "Ow!" The teenage suddenly let out pained yelp when Esdeath slapped his leg hard.

"Now, now, Tatsumi. No moving. Your mistress will tell you when to move." Taking her hot mouth off his tool, she reprimanded her lover while shaking her hips along his wiggling tongue. "Just keep licking me." She demanded before going back on his tool. Her hands holding his hips down firmly so he couldn't surprise her again.

'Fuck! She's so good!' The lieutenant thought to himself as her smooth tongue licked at his shaft while bobbing on and off him. He knew he was close to cumming and he could feel Esdeath getting closer as her walls constricted against his tongue. 'I just can't get enough of her taste!' Tatsumi thought in a dazed lust as he continued to eat her out.

Esdeath moaned against his meat rod. His oral skills have improved drastically since the first time they fucked. She wiggled her hips along his tongue, letting it hit her sides. Her own tongue went to licking his slit while her lovely hair flew in the air. She could feel her walls tighten around her Tatsumi's tongue and decided to make him climax before her. Letting one hand slid down his leg, she let her finger slip into his bottom.

Tatsumi's eyes widened the second her finger slipped in his ass. 'Shit!' Shouting in his mind, he lost all control over his lower half and let his seed spurt straight into his lover's mouth. While cumming, he lightly sucked on Esdeath's clit. The teenager opened his mouth wider to drink the incoming squirt from her climax. Both blowing lover loved the taste of their mate's essence as they gulped all they could until they ended with a little shake.

Sighing, Esdeath took her mouth off his tool that shot one more blast that soaked her face. She moaned happily at the heat on her face. It caused her core to heat up once more and let out a small squirt into her lover's maw. "Hm~. So delicious, Tatsumi." Esdeath teased.

Panting, the green-eyed military man nodded weakly. "It was amazing for me too, Esdeath-sama." While he didn't like saying it, he knew it made Esdeath hot when he called her that.

Like he expected, the blue-haired beauty blushed at the suffix. Giggling, she took her mound away from his lips and let herself hover over his standing prick. "Why thank you, servant. Why don't we get to the main part?" She asked rhetorically before flinging off her shirt. The jiggling orbs of flesh was followed by his eyes. "Fufu. You really like my breasts." Esdeath said, knowing her lover liked her breasts from the amount of time he played with them while intimate.

Tatsumi nodded dumbly. He wouldn't deny loving her breasts. They were so big and beautiful, like the rest of her. "Yes, Esdeath-sama. They're so beautiful." He said with a bright blush she shared.

"Good boy." She said, letting her delicate hand rub his cheek. "You deserve a reward." Her smile turned seductive as she let her dripping hole take his leaking head in, teasing him by just letting the tip in. Esdeath greatly enjoyed the pained whimpers she received. Lightly grounding herself against him, she felt herself losing control of herself.

Tired of this teasing, she stopped her grounding and let herself drop on his prick. "Ahh~!" Esdeath sighed in bliss as she let her lower mouth take his eleven-inched dick. No matter how many times she took him, she shook like the first time they made love. Leaning her head back, she began to ground her hips along his shaft before sliding up and down his shaft, getting it nice and wet. The beauty moaned harder as she continued to ride his giant prick.

'I…want to lick them!' Tatsumi thought as his eyes never left her swaying tits so close, yet so far from his grasp and lips. Resting her hands next to his head, Esdeath smirked at the look he was giving her. "You want to suck my tits, don't you? You want to have them in your mouth, don't you, my love?" Esdeath's voice was soft and husky as she continued to bounce her hips against his cock.

Breathing heavy, Tatsumi nodded. "Hai. I want to suck them. Please, my love. Let me suck them." He begged with a submissive look. With a large blush and victorious smile, Esdeath leaned her body down so her teats were lightly touching his lips.

"Come on, Tatsumi. Lick them. I know you want to." The beauty demanded/teased her love while shaking her womanly hips along his tower. She waved her melons in front of his lips. "Ahh~!" Esdeath sighed/moaned in bliss as his hot mouth captured her hard nipples as she let her hips go up his shaft before bringing herself down, spearing herself on his pole.

The light brown-haired male was losing his mind as the hot cunt of Esdeath contradicted her cold skin and it made him shiver in pleasure. His lips and tongue continued to lick at her hard nipples while letting her do all the work, something he knew she loved. His hips slowly started to buck against her slapping thighs.

Esdeath felt her love thrust up, but that only made her hotter. She could feel her insides ache and tingle in pleasure as she continued to fuck her lover. Her heart rate was beating a mile a minute and she could feel his was the same, as he hands were resting on his chest. It made her smile, liking she had this effect on him, even after the numerous amount of times they've fucked over the past year.

"Oh~! That's right, Tatsumi! Keep going! Your long, hard, cock feels so good inside me!" Esdeath moaned in bliss with a large blush on her pale cheeks. She smirked when all she could hear was his muffled voice as he wouldn't take his lips away from her breasts. "You'll do whatever I say, right?" She asked, taking her swinging tits away from him.

Needing her, Tatsumi spoke in a lust crazed voice. "Yes. I'll do anything you tell me to do, Esdeath-sama." He said, looking at those blue eyes he loved so much. He groaned a little in pain when Esdeath pulled him by the hair.

With him near her lips, she lightly bit into his ear, drawing blood and a loud scream of pain and pleasure from him, before speaking. "Good. Fuck me. Fuck me harder, you big dicked bastard. Shove that big dick up my hot cunt. If you cum before I do, you won't be able to walk tomorrow." The sadistic beauty warned her lover while she continued to bounce her luscious booty on his shaft.

Following her demands, he bucked up harshly, making the beauty scream in pleasure, her voice was music to his ears that still bled. "Holy shit, Esdeath-sama! Your cunt feels so wonderful around my cock! Thank you for letting me inside you!" Tatsumi thanked the woman on top of him with a dazed, husky, voice.

Esdeath was blushing up a storm at his words and his praise of how good he felt inside her. "Thank you, slave. I make my pussy hot and tight for you, and you alone." The beauty said with devotion and love for _her_ man. Her light-blue eyes soon widened to the max as she felt her insides quiver. "T-T-Tatsumi~~!" Screaming, Esdeath shook heavily as she climaxed all over her lover.

Her orgasm set off Tatsumi's. "Esdeath-sama!" Yelling, the brunette shot his second load of the day into his lover's molten hot pussy. After filling the other up for one minute, Tatsumi fell back in a huff with Esdeath leaning down, pressing her large bust against his chest.

"As usual, my love, that was the best." Esdeath purred with a sultry smile and soft voice. "And you as well." Tatsumi said, his voice weak and face sore from the rough fucking from his lover. He should be used to it by now, but it still hurt sometimes when they screwed. Esdeath and Tatsumi moaned a little as they left their connection and sighed happily as she buried his bead between her heaving bosom.

Tatsumi was used to this hold as she held him like this for the year they had been together. In fact, he always looked forward to the night to be buried between his personal pillows. His body relaxed the sound of her calming heartbeat and followed her in the gentle embrace of sleep.

Green eyes slowly opened. He was introduced to the sight of his blue-haired lover smiling in her sleep while holding him. Seeing her like this made him smile. No one ever got to see this side of the ice woman and he was honored he was the only person who could see her weak side. Wanting to take a little walk, seeing as he's up, he managed to get out of her hold and replace himself with the large pillow she snuggled into after groaning for a few seconds. Smiling, he softly brushed her hair of her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air after stepping out of the tent, he looked at the moon over head. "What a nice night." Tatsumi mused before making his way out of the campsite and into the forest. As he walked, he felt a pull in his chest, making him frown a little. It was a feeling he never felt before and his body was reacting on its own, trying to find the source of the feeling.

His green eyes wandered the clearing he was in. "Weird. This is where that feeling was coming from. But, I don't see anything." Tatsumi spoke aloud as he was seriously confused. Since he wasn't paying attention to his behind, he never saw the narrowed red eyes that locked onto his form.

It was only because of his year of training with Esdeath, that he managed to dodge the incoming strike from behind. He rolled a little on the ground until he got up in a crouch. "What the hell was that?" Tatsumi asked, his green eyes now sharp as he searched for whatever just attacked him.

His answer came in the form of a low, threatening, growl. Out of the bushes came something he never expected to see. "A…fox?" He wondered as it was not like any fox he had ever seen before. The fox had red fur and instead of one tail, it had nine tails, lashing out in the air that seemed to burn a little from the motions. Tatsumi could only assume it was a Danger Beast.

Growling louder, the nine-tailed fox rushed it's pray once more, sharp teeth ready to dip into his flesh. Muscles tensed, Tatsumi waited for the right moment to strike. Stepping to the side of the speeding fox, he managed to land a solid punch to the head, making it yelp in pain. It was Tatsumi's turn to groan in pain as the fox quickly moved its head around to bite his forearm.

"Stupid fox!" Yelling, Tatsumi swung his arm around, bringing it high enough for him to lash out with a kick to the stomach, making it loosen its tight grip around the male. 'Should have brought my sword.' He berated himself for not bringing a weapon in case of this happening.

Tatsumi grabbed its tail, but it was a mistake as it soon charred his hand. "Ahhh!" He let out a pained yell, his body recoiling from the heat. The fox saw his prey weakened by its tails so he used that to its advantage. All nine tails came rushing at Tatsumi, who was blowing on his smoking hands.

Eyes widened as he felt the burning sensation in his shoulder. He didn't need to glance as he knew its tail was lodged into his shoulder. Tatsumi grunted as he harshly pulled himself away from the tail and dived to the side, dodging the other eight tails that would have killed him.

Feeling the blood rush from his wound, he covered it up with his hand as he glared at the fox who didn't let him rest. Jumping to his feet, he ran as fast as he could, thinking of what he could do to this fox who he could head was chasing him. Taking his hand off his shoulder, he let his left hand crush into the tree he ran past. Said tree fell down, blocking the path.

'Thank you Esdeath.' Tatsumi thanked his lover for his strength. He wasn't surprised to hear the burning of the tree and the crushing of leaves. The brown-haired youth continued to punch trees to help him get further away from the rushing fox.

After running for an unknown amount of time, Tatsumi picked up the scent of water. 'Yes!' With glee, he thought as he came up with a plan to kill this fox. Running for another few yards, he spun around and caught the jumping fox, ready to bite his head off. "Not today!" Yelling, Tatsumi pushed it off him with a powerful kick that sent the yelping fox into the river that was behind them.

Rolling on his stomach, he smirked a little as he saw the fox thrash and wail in pain as the water soaked its whole form. After a few seconds of thrashing, it stopped and looked straight at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was shocked at the sudden look he was given and was unprepared for the fox to suddenly jump out and sink its claws and fangs into him. His brain and body could only accept the immense pain that he was feeling. A strangled yell left his lips as his eyes rolled up a little. Before he passed out from the pain, he felt the same thing from when he came out of the tent, only stronger. "Uga!" Blood spilled from his lips as he felt the claws and fangs leave his body.

Falling, he waited for the beast to finish him off, but green eyes could not find the creature. "H-Huh?" He could only mutter as his body was racked with pain and his muscle sore. Laying down for an unknown amount of time, trying to make his body move, he groaned as he flipped himself over and shakily got up. "Wonder…where that…fox went?" Tatsumi asked himself.

"Water!" Green eyes widened comically as he felt his throat was on fire. His head was dunked into the water with the thirsty teen taking giant gulps of water. Filled with water, burning gone, he burst out of the water with a happy sigh. "Damn!" He cursed as he wiped his head and face.

Opening his eyes, the reflection in the water was something that made him stumble back, his ass hitting the ground. Blinking multiple time, he hesitantly crawled back to the water and the reflection was the same as before. Instead of brown hair, it was now red with a hint of his original brown. His teeth were now long, like an animal, with his nails sharing the same length as his new teeth. In place of his green eyes, they were now crimson with vertical slits. But, the most shocking thing was that he had nine tails, like the fox, swirling behind him. "What the hell is going on!?" Tatsumi yelled to the sky in fright and confusion.

While Tatsumi was freaking out, Esdeath was groaned as she let her hand roam the bed. Blue eyes shot open when she felt the distinct lack of Tatsumi. Her body shot up, not caring if she was naked. "Tatsumi. Where are you, my love?" Her head whipped around frantically. Throwing her feet off the bed, she grabbed a lose shirt and some pants before sprinting out of her tent. Sharp eyes locked onto the footprints of Tatsumi's that led to the forest.

Narrowing her eyes, she followed the footprints until she found the field he was in. Fear sank into her body as she saw some burn marks on the ground and footprints and pawprints heading further into the forest. Thinking he was attacked by a Danger Beast, she rushed to make sure he was alive and kill the mindless beast that would dare to attack her mate.

Jumping over burnt wood, she saw what she was looking for. Relief filled her body as he looked alright, but shock and worry were the next feelings to follow as she saw the new additions to his body. Tentatively walking to her lover, she slowly reached her hand out and touched his shoulders.

Because he was looking at his form, he didn't know Esdeath was behind him until her hand rested on his shoulder. Thinking it was danger, he sprang into action. New clawed hands pushed the hand off before pouncing on whoever touched him, teeth snarling like an animal.

Heat ran through her body as she stared into the feral eyes of her lover. Her body felt like it was on fire and she knew her face was bright red from the blush on her lovely face. "Tastu?" She asked.

The sweet voice of his lover knocked him out of his crazed state and now realized what was going on. "E-E-Esdeath! I-I-I'm so sorry!" Tatsumi apologized as he got off her and helped her to stand. He now noted that he was as tall as Esdeath, when he used to crane his neck to look at her.

The new height also shocked her but she was more interested in what happened. "Tatsu. What happened? Why are you out here and looking like this?" She asked, her face losing her blush and now serious.

His face mirrored Esdeath's as he spoke as seriously, something he picked up from the time they spent together. The boy began to tell his lover of the feeling that called to him from the night and following it to the fox, who was giving off the feeling. He explained the fight and what happened after he knocked him into the water. "…Then I went to the river and saw my new appearance." He ended.

Esdeath rested a hand on her chin and hummed at the story. "Truly interesting. I've never heard of a Danger Beast biting someone and giving them their power." She smiled brightly at her lover, making him blush as he was on the end of it. "Like I thought, you are the most special person on the planet." She praised, blushing as well as she found his blushing face cute.

"Th-Thanks, Esdeath." He thanked, scratching his head in embarrassment. Before he could talk, his body froze as his nose picked up a scent and something inside him began to burn when the sweet scent reached his brain. He knew what he was feeling. He was horny but he didn't know why as he had just fought. New eyes looked at Esdeath and the feeling increased to maximum levels.

Concerned at his sudden freeze, she asked. "Tatsu. What's wrong?" She asked, her blue eyes showing worry. "Ah!" A yell escaped her lips as she was tackled to the ground, Tatsumi over her with his lips firmly on her lips. Unprepared for this, the teen had taken the advantage and let his tongue slip past her lips and ravage her mouth. For some reason, Esdeath's body froze but soon moaned hotly as she found her insides growing hot. Her hands soon came to grasp his hair, pulling him deeper into the steamy kiss.

Ending the kiss, much to her displeasure, the beauty moaned as his lips soon kissed her neck, making her skin sear in heat. Her muscles quivered at the strong hold. 'He's…like a wild animal!' She thought between moans of his kisses.

Stopping in the kisses of her neck, he leaned up, his eyes glowing in the night. Under the stare, she felt her arousal skyrocket and her womanly parts begin to moisten. "Fuck. You…taste so good, Esdeath. I don't know why, but I feel hornier than usual." Tatsumi said through labored breaths, not understanding his wildness himself. He showed his new arousal by grounding her hard prick against her womanhood, making her moan as well.

"Same here." Esdeath purred, her hands finally breaking the hold and ran rub and down his new built. "Your new body is making me so hot. I don't think I can hold out." She said, her eyes darkening in animal lust.

Groaning at the touch, savoring it, he showed his fangs. "Sorry, Esdeath…but I'm in control now." Before she could tell him that he was crazy, she found herself restrained once more by his tails. The pain from the heat of the tails was oddly pleasing.

Growling, liking how she looked, he pulled down his pants. Both were surprised at what was shown. Esdeath's maidenhood shot out more juices at the member. "T-T-Twelve inches!" She squeaked out in shock. Her lover used to be a pleasing nine inches.

Smirking, he let his hand run against her soaked pussy. "Wow. So wet already. Never knew you liked being on the other end of this." He noted as he was quickly beginning to want to see her like this, under his control, every time they made love.

Esdeath huffed harshly as she tried to glare at her lover. It didn't work as her face was lit in red. "D-Don't get cocky, Tatsu. Wh-When you are done…I'll punish you for doing this…to your master." She promised between moans as he inserted a finger into her garden.

"I don't think so." Tatsumi hissed, his eyes bearing into her. "It's my turn to be the master and you the slave." He told his lover, his voice growling in hunger. With his other hand, he pushed his cock against her lips, giving it a shine of his pre-cum. "Lick it clean, bitch." He didn't know why he was like this, but he couldn't deny how much he loved this. Tatsumi could see Esdeath was too, if her aroused blush and gushing mound were indicating anything.

Esdeath couldn't stop herself from following his command. Opening her mouth, she gagged a little as her beast-like lover shoved his member, to the hilt, into her throat. Her tongue pressed against his head, giving it sloppy licks as he kept still, cock stuffing her lips. She used her skill, and knowing what he liked, to make the blow-job sloppier and better for them both. Esdeath moaned loudly, throat sending vibrations along the member, as she felt Tatsumi slip two fingers into her mound.

"Yeah! Your throat is fucking tight! I've never felt it like this before! I could get used to it!" Tatsumi groaned, still fingering his blue-haired sadistic lover's dripping lady-lips. The feeling of finally being dominant in this relationship was something he didn't want to let go of.

'So could I.' Esdeath thought to herself with a large blush as she continued to suck at his penis while sliding her tongue along the shaft. His pre-cum landed on her tongue and she increased her suction, making the brunette on top of her growl in pleasure. She tried to scare him into being submissive again, wanting to show him she was still his boss, by glaring at him but he responded with his own glare that shocked her as he never glared at her. If she was honest with herself…she found her fingering pussy get wetter around his twirling fingers.

Tatsumi smirked, showing his sharper teeth, as he felt her pussy getting tighter and wetter than before as he glared at his beautiful lover. "Damn. You're such a whore. Who knew you liked being dominated?" He mocked with a cocky voice. His face was scrunched up a little as he tried to hold himself from coating her throat in his jizz. The brunette curled his fingers, scratching her walls at new angles that made her moan around his prick, making him growl in lust.

Esdeath did nothing except gag around the dick she loved so much. Her face lit up in a large blush as his other tails went to her chest and squeezed them around his tool, making the feral male growl. "Yeah! That's much better!" Tatsumi said in satisfaction of having her breasts encased around his rod. If there was something Esdeath knew better than anything about Tatsumi it's his love for her big boobs.

"Come on, Tatsu. Give me your cum. I want to taste it." Her seductive muffled voice told her lover as she looked at him with lustful light-blue eyes. Red eyes darkened at his lover's vibrations around his tool and her slutty words.

"Fuck!" Roaring, he slammed his prick deep into her cleavage and into her mouth, spraying his load deep into her stomach. His fingers were soon coated in her own climax. Esdeath moaned heavily into the squirting cock as she let her own climax hit her like a train. 'There is so much~! Much more than usual!' She thought, amazed at the amount still pouring into her body. Light blue eyes widened as she felt the familiar heat in her chest. "Mhaaaa!" The beauty screamed around his spurting tool as she came on his thrusting fingers, prolonging his orgasm which prolonged her own.

The feeling of her tight throat, soft breasts, and squirting cunt was unbelievable. Tastumi couldn't believe he was doing this and it was so hot he didn't want to stop any time soon. His new feral mind was going through all the things he'd make Esdeath do during their little trip to the north, getting her back for the year of her being dominant in this relationship. Groaning huskily, he slowly pulled his leaking prick out of her mouth and sighed in bliss at the sexy look she sported.

Her face was flush, mouth wide open, showing his cum, with her eyes out of focus. "Tatsu~." Esdeath's voice was slurred from the liquid inside her maw. Making sure he was watching her, she slowly closed her mouth and made a show of her swallowing his milk. Once she was done, she opened her hazy eyes and licked her lips. "You taste even more delicious." She said in a weak with lust voice.

Smirking, he pulled his wet fingers up to his face. "You smell good too." He said, smelling his fingers. The stiffening of her body told him she liked it. "Now for a taste." Licking his fingers, he made sure to savor the taste of his ice-powered lover. It was just as delicious as ever; tasting like sweet honey which was funny because she was anything but sweet to anyone other than himself. Humming in pleasure, he took his fingers out and smirked. "Delicious."

Getting off her body, with his tails still holding her down, he framed her face, his lips inches from connecting with her own. "This will be fun." Tatsumi teased with a dark grin that made Esdeath shiver within the hold.

Wanting to take this somewhere else, somehow his powers answered his wish and, in a burst of flames, they disappeared from the clearing and ended up back in the tent. While it confused both parties, Tatsumi decided to hold off on his wonders of his new powers to fuck Esdeath like he always wanted.

The blue-haired bombshell couldn't get any syllable out as Tatsumi rammed his enhanced prick deep into her dripping mound, her juices making it easier to slid into her. Her shrieks of pain/pleasure were stopped when his tongue raped her own. 'Fuck! She's even tighter than usual!' He thought in delight at the new hold her wall had over him. Animal-like growls escaped his lips as Esdeath began to buck her hips against his own.

'Holy fuck! His cock is even hotter than before!' Esdeath marveled at how his bigger dick was different than before. She guessed it was a side-effect of these new powers. Not that she was complaining. Being dominated like this…was a new feeling that wasn't unpleasant. But, wanting to try and show him she had some form of control, she wrapped her freed arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the steamy kiss.

A hot growl rumbled from his chest at how responsive she was being. 'No wonder she liked this! It's great!' Tatsumi mused to himself in deep arousal at being on top, fucking Esdeath like a bitch.

Needing air, he forcibly pulled away, making her eyes widen at the sudden strength he possessed. The now red-eyed Tatsumi looked at his lover with unashamed lust. "Damn, Esdeath! Who knew you liked being fucked like this!?" He said in dark amusement that increased when she blushed. Grabbing her face, he made her look at him. "No, no. Not this time. I'm in control and I want to see this sexy face of your when I make you squeal like a bitch in heat." The feral lover told his sadistic beauty without mercy as he jammed himself in and out of her dripping pussy faster, hips a blur.

"Fuck~!" Esdeath screamed the instant his hips blurred into motion. "You're…fucking me…so…hard!" She moaned as the beauty was taken over by overwhelming pleasure of his hot prick warming her insides.

"Good!" Tatsumi hissed, his body heaving as he pounded his lover into their shared, temporary, bed. "It's no wonder you like being on top so much! Seeing you like this is amazing!" The feral teen said with delight as this side of Esdeath, her being dominated and screaming like a bitch, was welcomed to the usually dominated Tatsumi.

The beautiful Ice Queen couldn't speak. The only thing that came from her lips were pleasured whimpers and moans as he continued to hit all the right spots. Blue eyes locked onto crimson as Tastumi silenced her whimpers with a kiss. Esdeath tried to fight for dominance in the kiss, but his bigger cock buried inside her was too amazing and she couldn't focus on the kiss for long and lost the fight, letting her love ravage her mouth.

"Damn." Tatsumi growled between the kisses as his hands went to her big breasts, fondling them while pinching her hard nipples. "These tits are just too fucking great to leave alone." He smiled into the kiss as her arms wrapped around his head, preventing him from leaving, with her legs spread wide, allowing him full access to her womanhood. Her eyes fluttered close as her mind was lost in the pleasure of Tatsumi over her, fucking her like a wild animal.

"I love you." Esdeath whispered, her pale, porcelain, skin red. "I love this new side…it feels fucking fantastic~!" She squealed when he left the kiss and her hold.

Tatsumi, wanting more of her insides, left the kiss and grabbed her thick leg, bent up a little, and shouldered her leg. The teen took a second to just stare at her. Her naked, sweaty form entranced him. The giant chest he loved heaved for breath. His orbs then went to their connection. Licking his lips, he straddled her other leg and used her leg in his hand to push himself in and out of his squealing lover.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Esdeath cried the mantra, her eyes and body submitting to the rough fucking. "More! More! Fuck me harder, big big dicked hunk!" She begged her lover with droll rolling down her lovely face that was twisted in ecstasy greater than anything she's experienced when she was on top.

"My pleasure. By the end of this night, you'll be _my_ slave!" Tatsumi promised, his new fangs baring. Bending down, pressing her leg into her jumping bosom, he let his fangs dig into her delectable flesh. For some reason, the taste of her blood made his body heat up and his tool run deeper and stronger into her snatch.

"AHHH!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Esdeath's walls tightened around his prick. Her body shook as the strongest orgasm of her life hit her like a train. The combination of him drawing blood, his bigger cock inside her, and the sudden change in demeanor drove her wild. Blue eyes crossed from the pleasure of climaxing across his still ramming shaft.

Crimson eyes widened at the pulse of his lover and her liquids staining his prick. Biting his lip, he tried to hold it off, but he couldn't. With a roar befitting his new powers, Tatsumi shot himself deep into Esdeath, her bed finally giving way under the pressure, before shooting his dick-milk straight into her womb. "TAKE IT ALL!" The male roared in a deep voice as he climaxed harder and longer than he ever had during their sessions.

It was because of such an intense orgasm and seeing her passed out with a fucked-stupid smile on her face that made Tastumi smile. Chuckling gruffly, he grabbed her supple body, brought her into his hold, and laid down on his side. Esdeath subconsciously snuggled into his chest and purr in her sleep. The changed teen soon joined her in sleep after giving her a neck a light lick.

~Morning~

The great ball of fire that was the sun rose upon the army of the Empire, waking them all for the continuation of their march north. In the main tent, it was Tastumi who woke up first. Stretching his sore muscles overhead, he let them fall and yawn.

Opening his sleepy eyes, they widened when they saw the condition of the bed he was on. It was broken and Esdeath, instead of her usually using him as a body pillow, was resting on her back. "What?" His eyes widened when he remembered last night. 'It wasn't a dream!' The transformed lieutenant thought in shock that what happened last night truly happened.

As he was having a mini freak-out, he didn't realize his lover was stirring awake. He only realized she was awake when he felt her soft, supple, lips against his. Esdeath giggled lightly as she saw her lover freak-out a little when he saw that last night wasn't a dream. The beauty could tell he was the same as before, but in the bed, he was different. Tatsumi was an animal and, she loved it!

Ending the kiss, she gave her love a sweet smile. "Good morning, my sweet Tatsumi. Did you have a good sleep? I sure did. My body is still a little sore." The blue-haired sadist lightly teased as she rubbed her toned stomach, smirking inwardly as she saw his eyes lock onto her breasts that swayed with her movement.

"A-Uga…" Tatsumi sputtered a little, his normal personality returning at being teased by the beautiful general. "Y-Yeah, I did. And…sorry about last night. I didn't know what came over me." The brunette said with a nervous smile.

"Don't be. I certainly enjoyed it." Esdeath said with a smirk before turning serious. "But, it's strange that you now have a Tengu. I've never heard of a Danger Beast giving a human it's power willingly." She mused as she rested her chin on her hand in thought.

"Believe you and me, I was shocked too." Tatsumi said, still shocked about his new powers from the fire fox he beat. "What do you think it means?" He asked his thinking love as she had more experience with this stuff.

"…I don't know yet." Esdeath admitted before shaking her head and looking at her lover with a smile. "We'll figure it out when next we camp. Let's go." Standing up, she gave him a smirk. "Watch me later." She advised him, making Tatsumi blush as she had caught him staring at her red bottom.

Dressing, both walked out of the camp to meet the tropps who were shocked to see their lieutenant looking completely different from last night. They were told what happened and were shocked but pleased at this. With his new power, he'd make this mission much easier and they could make it back home sooner, hopefully.

The group covered much ground in that day and were now at the boarder of the north. Esdeath stopped and commanded them to set up camp as they would be arriving at the front in the morning to end the war. Now, the beautiful general and lieutenant were standing a good distance from the camp so they could get a good grip of his powers.

"Alright, love. Show me what you can do." Esdeath called out as she unsheathed her signature rapier, her once full of love orbs were now cold, ready for battle. Taking a deep breath, Tatsumi's eyes became cold too, before flexing his hands, showing his sharp nails. 'Later.' Esdeath thought to herself as she was aroused at his change, only thing showing her feelings were the light blush on her face. Whenever he fought, he gained this look that made her quiver in desire.

A single snowflake that gently landed between them was the single to start. Tatsumi ran his clawed left hand against Esdeath's rapier in a clash of sparks. The beauties eyes widened for a fraction of a second at the force behind his strike. It was much stronger than the last spar. 'Interesting.' Esdeath mused to herself, her battle lust surfacing.

Tatsumi let his other hand swing at her but was met with a small ice shield that blocked the claw. What happened next surprised even Tatsumi, not that he showed it. The claws that dug into her ice began to heat up, melting through her power. Thanks to years of experience in life and death battles, Esdeath easily dodged the flaming claw by kicking her lovers arm away before spinning around for another kick that sent him flying.

Blue eyes were even wider at what just happened. 'So, the fox beast gave him power over fire. How appropriate for my love.' She mused with an aroused smirk. Losing the smirk, Esdeath launched herself at the skidding Tatsumi, now prepared for the fire attacks that would come her way.

Using his tails, he propelled himself over the incoming thrust and flipped a few times in the air before facing her. Taking a deep breath, he felt a burning sensation through his chest. When it became too much, he let the breath out in a large stream of flames. Esdeath created a stronger wall of ice that took the flame attack with ease. Again, his new powers shocked and impressed her as it appeared that her ice was beginning to melt.

Smirking, she summoned a pillar of ice underneath her, propelling herself over the flames and on top of Tatsumi, her back facing him. Whipping around, she sent a powerful roundhouse that Tatsumi cross-blocked. Even though he softened the blow, it still hurt like a bitch. He felt some of his bones creak under the force of her attack as he was sent crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Tatsumi, his new hearing helping him out, shot out of the dust cloud when he heard the soft thud of Esdeath landing. His claws ready to shred her. She wasn't the strongest general for nothing as she parried his claw strike with grace and ease before lashing out with a jab to his rib that made him flinch. Even with the blow, he didn't stop his attacking and came with another claw swipe Esdeath kicked away, showing the flexibility he loved so much. She soon lashed out with a back-fist Tatsumi caught with only a wince.

Smirking, his fangs popping out of his teeth, he pulled her hard and let her fly after winding her up a little. Like he expected, she wasn't even fazed at the move and landed with practiced ease. Blue eyes narrowed as she had to evade the incoming, small but fast, blasts of fire that burned where she stood last.

The battle for there on out was a blur of swift punches, kicks, shouts, ice and flames flying through the skies as the two lovers spared. It finally ended with Tatsumi's surprising victory. He had used his new appendages to knock Esdeath down from her ice pillar and pinned her to the snowy ground. Now, Tatsumi had her arms pinned by her head, panting heavily.

Both were covered in sweat and blood. The spar had been more intense than they expected and the clothing they wore were now tattered and showed off their forms. Tatsumi couldn't stop himself from licking his lips as his lover's outfit was cut around her chest, barely holding her generous cleavage, pants torn to show her panties that barely covered her sex. Her hat was gone, letting the beautiful tresses of light blue, which was disheveled, giving her an even more alluring look, flow into the snow. All in all, the only thing on Tatsumi's mind was fucking this beautiful creature in the snow.

Esdeath was blushing brightly as well while her breathing was erratic. This was the first time she lost a spar against her lover and it shocked the hell out of her. His powers…were greater than what she expected. Normally, she would be angry that she lost, but the only thing she could feel was pride and deep arousal. It was because her mate that beat her in battle, showing how strong he had become in this last year, even though the power boost helped him. He still showed what he learned under her teaching and used it against her perfectly. And now, as she laid on the ground, with her lover's heaving naked chest and animal eyes blearing into her own, that she felt so weak but happy.

Smirking, she cooed. "Well, what are you going to do now, Tatsu? Now that you have me under your grasp." Esdeath teased as she let her powerful leg slid up and down his thigh, getting teasingly close to his arousal. "Will you use that big cock of your and fuck me like last night? Or, do I have to take over once more and show you I'm the boss?" The beauty, in a show of her strength, switched their position and held him down. "This position is _much_ better!" She said with a triumphant smirk. "Should I make your start with licking my foot or-!" Her teasing was ended when Tatsumi's hand shot out of her grip and caught her throat before switching them once more.

This time, Tatsumi was growling even harder, his crimson eyes shining in power and arousal. "Oh no, my dear Es-chan." His voice was much darker and stronger than before. "Like I said last night; you're _MY_ bitch from now on." The wild teen didn't let her speak, or gurgle out a response, as he captured her lips in a firm, passionate, sloppy kiss.

Esdeath could only wrap her slender, cold, arms around his neck, pulling him closer into her lips while she grounded her barely clothed body into his strong form. The growl that rumbled through his lips told her he enjoyed her ministrations so she continued, hoping to get him ready, even though she knew he was.

Just as she was getting into the kiss, he abruptly pulled back and gazed into her eyes. Esdeath could only stare back with the same intensity as she tried to get her breath back from the long kiss. Said regained breath hitched when his hands ripped off the last of her top and roughly groped her milky white bosom, making her moan and arch into his touch.

Tatsumi could only stare in desire at the breasts he loves so much. It was one of her greatest features, other than her beautiful light-blue hair and nice fat ass. She was the perfect woman and he thanked whatever God gave her to him. "Damn. You're fucking sexy with this body of yours." His dirty words were music to her ears and she let out a shuttered breath of bliss. The thought of being his bitch…it was an even more arousing notion than she expected.

"Thank you, my love. My body is for you like yours is for me." Esdeath purred with a sultry smile only he would see. Tatsumi smiled lovingly at his woman. He loved seeing this vulnerable side. It showed that she was as human as anyone else, instead of the Ice Queen.

"Good." His loving smile turned feral, making her shiver and not from the cold. "Now, let me show you how much I love this body and you." Tatsumi captured her lips in a passionate kiss with his hands roaming her body, spending a good amount of time on her titties.

Esdeath let her hands roam too, resting them along his strong back, shoulders, and hair, telling him that she liked what he was doing. If her hands weren't enough, her sweet moans told him of her appreciation. Her moans increased when she felt one hand leave her left bosom and go to her leg, rubbing her thigh and teasing her puffy womanhood.

In the mood for something hot on his fingers, he ran his thumb through her beautifully trimmed thatch hair that crowned her beautiful cunt. Tatsumi let two fingers caress her swollen labia, causing her to bite his tongue, making him growl into the kiss. Ending it, he smirked at her craving face. "No, no. No kisses for biting me." He told her, pushing her down when she tried to go back to kissing him.

She was pissed but that soon vanished when his skilled tongue descended to her heaving teats and slobbered them with his saliva. Esdeath loved having her sensitive melons licked by her lover and he knew it. "Ahh! Your fingers are inside me now!" Esdeath wailed, her body quaking as his index and middle fingers entered her heat and pumped in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, obviously torturing her. With a blissful sigh, she flung her head back and let him have his way with her breasts and drenched pussy.

"Hm." Tatsumi moaned into her bosom, making her shake in his hold. "What a deliciously tight pussy you have. It makes me want to loosen it up with my hard cock." He said with a groan as her vaginal muscles suddenly tightened around his invading tool. The hold tightened when he bit into her hard teat.

"B-Bite me harder~!" Esdeath begged, her shaky hands pushing his head into her giant tits while se arched her back, pressing the mammaries deeper into his mouth and tongue that continued to lavish it with attention.

He didn't need to be told that as his new animal side took control. The only thing on his mind was to see his mate squeal as he fucked her in the snow until he was satisfied. Wanting that, he increased the force of his thrusting fingers and curled upwards. Her moans and shakes of ecstasy were music to his ears and told him to get rougher with her.

Esdeath thrashed her head around, her light-blue hair whipping in the air, as her lovely voice refused to stop yelling. "T-T-Tatsumi~! If-If you thrust that hard…I'll-!" Her voice ended when he shoved another finger up her shoot, making her let out acking sounds as her body went ridged. "AHHHHH!" The bitch screamed like a whore as her female juices squirted all over his skilled hands.

Tatsumi let her wondrous pillows go and just watched as she came on his fingers. The lovely face of Esdeath cumming was something he savored. He took great pride that he caused this of her and it was him dominating the dominatrix. Minutes passed before her eyes regained focus and let out whimpers. "Glad you liked that, babe. Now that you got your good time, my cock needs some attention from that beautiful pussy." Using his knees to spread her legs, he lined his prick against her maidenhood.

The feral Tatsumi growled in lust as he stared at the shamelessly drenched vagina that was letting him know how much she wanted his tool to take her. Groaning, her slowly pushed is hips past her opening, letting her body get used to the giant cock that destroyed her last night.

Esdeath moaned hotly as her lover's new cock stretched her slowly. Now that he was taking it slow, she could really enjoy the cock taking her to new heights of ecstasy. Light-blue eyes crossed as her back arched, making those beautiful jugs jiggle for him, as he filled her halfway up. A full-body spasm soon appeared when he shoved his entire length into her moist cavern. "Oh God! My pussy! My pussy is filled with Tatsumi's cock meat!" She shouted, her body refusing to stay still. Her slender fingers curled into a fist and hit the ground below, creating a small crater, as her body was ruined by Tatsumi's slamming hips.

A growl ripped through her feral lips as he savored her womanhood in his animal-like mind. Now that he had some time to get accustomed to these new powers, he could truly enjoy the feelings of Esdeath's sweet, tight, and hot cunt muscles along his bigger tower. It was like his new body was designed to feel even more pleasure when he made love to Esdeath…not that he was complaining. Her woman walls had a vice-grip hold along his sliding member, getting it nice a lubed for him to thoroughly make her a screaming mess of ecstasy.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! This is better than usual!" Tatsumi growled lowly, his head lowered down and dipped into the crock of her neck, biting at her delicious skin. His bites only made her tighten her grip around his cock, making him put more power into his thrusts. A few more thrusts of just missionary passed before Tatsumi grew tired of it.

Esdeath's eyes widened in shock when her lover suddenly stopped thrusting and took his dick out. It felt so amazing and she was so close to cumming but…he just stopped! "T-T-Tatsumi?" She asked, her voice mixed with anger and confusion. What she got was a fanged smirk that made her core heat up. "Iya!"

Tatsumi grabbed her by her wide hips before moving her on her hands and knees. The teenager took a second to take in the sight of his sexy lover's back. Said back was arched beautifully, her ass sticking out against his hips, and the beautiful hair he loved so much was sexily draped against her shoulders. Sweat was also covering her form, making him lick his lips. "Now this position I like." The feral male teased, making his lover blush and avert her eyes.

She couldn't get her voice out, as she was growing weak with lust, and the fact that her lover shoved his giant man-meat straight into her caverns. "AH! FUCK! TATSUMI! TATSUMI!" The beautiful general couldn't stop but shouting out her mate's name as she was railed.

All the blood from his brain went to his penis as the lieutenant was fucking his lover like a wild animal and took great satisfaction of having his usual dominant lover being submissive and under his control. 'Maybe…I'll make…her wear…a collar.' Tatsumi mused to himself, his mind almost fully gone to the fact of fucking the living shit out of the busty bluenette. Moving his hands up, his claws leaving small trails along her silky skin, they reached their destination: her big breasts.

"AHH!" Another yell ripped through her throat as Tatsumi's clawed hands dug into her sensitive boobs. "TOO…ROUGH!" Even though she yelled this, he didn't listen. In fact, it made him tighten his hold over her swaying jugs and increase his hip smashes, his hanging sack hitting her soaked thigh, making even more lewd slapping sounds vibrate through the cold air.

"Too fucking bad." Esdeath shivered hotly and moaned as she felt Tatsumi's stronger body lean against her with his lips right in her ear. The beauty loved the heat his voice, body, and cock provided to her usually cold body. To her, no other man could compare to Tatsumi. He is her soulmate. "I've been on the end of your domination for one year!" Tatsumi growled as he bit into her neck, making her squeal harder. She strained hard to keep the strength in her arms or else she'd be in the snow. "But now, I'm the dominant one." He asserted himself by slapping her big ass. "Oh! You like that, don't you?" Tatsumi asked hotly as he felt her womanhood tighten greatly the second he got rough with her asshole.

The beauty was too drunk on the ecstasy of being submissive she didn't filter her words. "Yes! It feels amazing to have Tatsumi spank me while having sex!" Esdeath shouted, her head hanging with drool spilling from her open maw that let out continuous moans. She bucked her hips against him, telling her lover she was enjoying the session and bring him better pleasure so he would cum inside her.

"Good. Because You're going to be getting spanked and degraded every time we have sex from now on." Tatsumi said, brushing her hair to the side and looked her in the eyes. His feral stare made her look at him and she couldn't look away. Her face bright red from the passion. "These giant knockers." He said while groping her harder, making her moan. "Nice fat ass." Another slap was given to the quaking woman. "And these lips are mine and mine alone. You're _my_ woman!" Asserting himself again, he let her tongue met hers in the air and they sloppily licked the other as they rutted.

"Yes…Yes…I'm Tatsumi's…woman." Esdeath muttered between tongue kisses. Tears ran down her lovely face as she was getting pounded. This was the best sex she's ever had this entire year! "No…other man…can touch me…! They're all…weaklings…compared to…you!" She screamed loudly when her lover slapped her flopping breasts while he brought her hips down harshly on his thundering cock.

Growls, grunts and wet skin slapping were the only sounds that were heard as Tatsumi and Esdeath didn't feel like speaking. All they could focus on was inflicting more pleasure on the other. The male was having the time of his life fucking his lover as he played with her giant jugs. But, as he slapped her ass, he got another pleasing idea that would make her squeal like a pig.

Esdeath mewled in disappointment when he ended the kiss but that mewl of displeasure turned into a shout of utopia-like bliss as his hands grabbed her long hair and tugged roughly, making her back arch into his strong chest. "No~~! Tat-Tatsumi! Tatsumi is fucking me harder now!" The beauty's voice was strained and barely heard by the fuck-drunk redhead.

"That's the plan, bitch! I'm just fucking what's mine." Tatsumi growled as he pulled her harder against his thrusts, making her ass flesh ripple and boobs swing higher and higher into the air. "And, after I'm done fucking this nice fine pussy, your ass is gonna' learn my new dick size!" Tatsumi promised his lover as he let his finger play with her bottom, getting it loose and prepared for the deep dicking it would receive soon as he felt his balls churn. And, by the way his sadistic beauty was shaking, moaning, panting, pussy tightening every thrust, and drooling was anything to go on, Esdeath was about to climax too.

Nothing mattered to Esdeath the second he pulled her hair up and fucked her at the new angle, his member hitting familiar spots in new ways that sent even greater shocks of unbelievable pleasure to run through her from. Light-blue eyes crossed and a happy fucked-stupid smile graced her once graceful face. 'Yes! Yes! Being his slave…is a spectacular thought!' Esdeath realized in her mind as being treated like this was something that got her heart beating even faster than torturing people, fighting, or spilling blood.

Pulling her hair higher, he made her face him and captured her cold lips with his hot ones, making warm shivers to shot through her. The heat increased when she felt his dick heat up to almost scorching degrees. While it was somewhat uncomfortable at first, she loved it after a second and squirted. Her shout was drowned out in their fiery kiss but was still loud to draw attention of any who could be awake at the moment. Body shaking, Esdeath could only blush as she climaxed all over her one true love.

Tatsumi's eyes widened when he felt his gorgeous lover's walls clench his rod like a snake and squirt all her nectar on his member. The shaking of her body against his, her hips bucking against his to get him deeper, and the sexy moans that were given were too much for him. His resistance shot, he thrusted one more time, with all his power, and pierced her cervix before shooting his massive load deep into _his_ pet. That thought only prolonged his orgasm, which prolonged hers.

Moaning into the other's mouths, they softly shook as they felt their bodies lose energy as they continued to cover each other in their juices for some time. "I don't think…I'm stopping…soon." Mumbled the fire user. Tatsumi had let go of her flowing hair and had his face in her neck, taking in her lovely scent.

"Then…don't." Finally able to get coherent words to form, Esdeath whispered weakly. She turned and looked at her cumming lover with nothing but affection and love shimmering in those beautiful light-blue orbs. "Just let all that delicious spunk…fill me." Her eyes were closing but they were quick to shoot open when she felt the heat surge through her even stronger. "T-T-Tatsumi…?" She asked, hesitant as she heard a dark, lustful, chuckle.

His feral side showed up full force when she spoke. Just her voice got him going! Tightening his arms around her waist, he spoke, voice muffled by her flesh. "Remember what I said? I want to fuck that tight asshole of yours now. Doesn't matter if I'm still cumming." Tatsumi smirked a little as she went stiff in his hold and the little sputter in her voice.

"T-Tatsu…I-I'm still weak…I can't possibly…!" Esdeath tried to make her lover see reason after the mind-blowing orgasm but it was useless. "No~~!" The beauty moaned out in lustful anger as he took his penis out of her womanhood. The combined fluids lost in the snow. Before she could yell at him, her head was thrusted into the snow and let out a loud moan, muffled by the snow, as he lined his leaking cock-head against her bubble butt.

"Yeah…" Tatsumi breathed out as he felt the heat coming from her bottom. "I'm gonna' like this." He said with a haughty smirk. Slowly sinking down, he split the cheeks of her back-door inch by inch. Esdeath's shakes and moans only fueled his need to stuff his cock between these tight cheeks that were milking his entering member. His cock penetrated her rectum with slow yet deep strokes to make sure he didn't cum too soon. Tatsumi wanted to enjoy her tight backdoor as long as he could.

"Oh God. Oh God!" Esdeath slowly breathed out in bliss of taking his cock up her ass. His new size stretched her wider than before and it hurt a little but, like when he fucked her last night, she grew to love it as he sawed his member in and out at a steadily growing pace. She bit her own lip, trying to hold in her hot voice but couldn't as the pleasure was too much for her to not vocalize. "So…deep!" The beauty yelled, resting her head against the snow. The cold feeling of the snow contrasted with the heat of his prick sawing in and out of her bottom was unbelievably good for her.

"You like this dick, don't you?" Tatsumi began to talk dirty as he fucked his lover, his hips picking up speed with each pump. "Having my new dick up your ass makes you horny, doesn't it?" He asked while her let one hand reach under her and find her swollen clit and play with it. Tatsumi grinned as he heard the cry of pleasure Esdeath gave him that was muffled as she buried her face deeper into the snow.

"Y-Yes!" Esdeath yelled, slowly bucking her plump booty against his hips. She relished the brutal deep-dicking. It was so sensual and deep. The beauty opened her anal walls to greedily accept his member. He was hitting all the right spots and her anal G-spot constantly. He just had to add more pleasure by playing with her big fat clit, getting his strong fingers nice and wet. "Your hot cock…is burning my asshole! I…don't think I can last long, Tatsumi!" The Ice Queen informed her lover.

"Well too fucking bad, bitch." Tatsumi, after holding himself from blowing as he heard her melodious voice telling him that, cooed into her ear as he buttfucked her. "You're not allowed to cum until I say so. So, until I'm done with this beautiful ass, you can't climax. Is that understood?" He asked his moaning beauty as he let his hips smash into her tight hole harder each time while switching between flicking her clit, pinching, and rubbing.

"T-T-That's unfair~!" Esdeath whined. Turning her head back, she looked at him with a fucked stupid face. "I-I-I don't think I can hold on much longer!" She told her lover as she felt her boiling insides feel like it was about to burst and cover his fingers in female cum.

"Too bad." Tatsumi growled, bringing his hips back before pushing back really hard, making her head hit the ground hard. "You're not allowed to cum until I cum." He ordered his lover before swooping down and capturing her limp tongue in a kiss she submitted to quickly. Esdeath was too drunk on the ecstasy of being dominated by her lover to even try to put up a fight.

Spanking her plump bottom, he growled into the kiss as he muffled her screams while he had to put more and more energy into his thrusting. He gave up on her clit to play with her plump milk jugs he loved playing with. "Esdeath…!" Ending the kiss, he stared deep into her lovely light-blue eyes.

Knowing what he was about to say, she tightened her anal muscles around his cock meat and whispered hotly. "Do it. Spray my dirty ass with your semen. I want to feel everything!" Esdeath begged her lover with teary eyes and large blush.

"Good!" Exclaimed the teenager. Grabbing her thighs, he flipped her over, back on the ground, before swooping down to hungrily kiss her while pinching her nipples… _hard_. With one final thrust, Tatsumi released his seed straight into Esdeath's bottom. Light blue eyes widened in utopia-like wonder as his seed shot into her backdoor like a cannon. She moaned deeply into the kiss as she was able to bring him closer by wrapping her strong legs around his ass. Feeling his seed fill her butthole caused her own climax to appear. She shuttered into the hold as her womanhood stained his front with female jizz.

After minutes of grunting, moaning, shaking, and thrusts, their orgasms slowly subsided. Kissing for a few more minutes, this time being more soft and full of love than just animal lust, Tatsumi rolled to the side and let his cock slip out of her tight rectum. Ending the kiss, both panted with large blushes as they just stared at one another. "Spectacular…my love." Esdeath managed to get out between rough breathing. "I never thought…being submissive would feel so…good." She admitted with a shy blush.

"Heheh. It was good for me too and now you know I how felt for the past year." Tatsumi said with a grin. His arms wrapped around her still cold body, which shocked him after the steamy session they had, and pulled her into his warm form.

Esdeath was quick to wrap her own arms around his neck. She relished the feeling of his warmer body heating up her usually cold form. The beauty felt so safe in his arms. Laying there for an unknown amount of time, just savoring being each other's embrace, Tatsumi decided it might be time to get back.

Leaning away, ignoring the mewl of sadness of losing her heat source, Tatsumi picked her up bridal-style and made his way back to camp with his blushing general burying her face into his neck. 'She can be so cute at times like this.' The feral lieutenant mused to himself as he loved seeing the shy side of Esdeath whenever he did something like this. Seeing her blush like a school girl was always a reward.

Walking into their personal tent, he laid down with Esdeath at his side the instant they hit the mattress. The light-blue haired beauty was lulled to sleep by the calming heart-beats of her soulmate. Smiling softly, he gently placed a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Esdeath." Tatsumi whispered as he pulled her close and soon joined her in sleep.

 **END**

 **Well, that's the first chapter and I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter will be just as steamy, I hope, as that's going to be a threesome.**

 **Also, sorry if the first scene didn't seem that good. I'm not good at Femdom.**

 **Storm Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Was wrong about this being updated tomorrow. Got it done earlier than I expected. Another early Christmas present to all of you. Here it is, my friends. The LONG awaited for second chapter of Akame Ga Kill Conquest! Hope you like all the steaminess featuring the sadistic general and the busty lioness. I appreciate this story having 242 Favs, 239 Followers and 30 Reviews after only one chapter. Four more chapters to go before this is completed. Last chapter will be an Epilogue.**

 **kira444: He's all better now and thanks.**

 **OmegatheFirePrince: Well, I changed it to something like that. Only, he'll have four girls who I think are the sexiest of the Akame Ga Kill franchise.**

 **Stratos263: That's why I add her to almost every story I do.**

 **Bloody Hero: Thanks man.**

 **The Last Kenpachi: Sorry, my man. She won't be in this.**

 **Ardynn Caelum: The idea is good. But, I think I won't be doing that one.**

 **:** **Esa es una idea en la que he estado pensando desde el principio.**

 **Guest1: No go for her.**

 **Panther-Strife: Here it is and sorry. Only sticking with four beauties.**

 **Guest2: Well, I hope you look forward to see who gets screwed into submission next.**

 **Warning: BDSM, Blow/tit-job, anal, slight furry, threesome & lesbian.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Esdeath & Leone**

In the snowy lands of the North stood the Empires army with Esdeath sitting on an ice throne, her legs crossed, with a sadistic smirk directed down. The reason why is because the 'Hero of the North' was licking her boot while naked, a chain around his neck. She had beaten the man's army easily, thanks to her army and lover's new strength, and decided to feed her sadistic desires.

Tatsumi was standing to the right of Esdeath and was silently growling at the man licking her boot. She was his lover and her body was for him and him alone! It took all his power to not rip the man's head off and burn it before fucking Esdeath on the corpse. It's been a few days since he got his Teigu and he found out it was somewhat changing him. He was still kind and merciful, but he wasn't as forgiving as before and would kill his enemies without a thought.

"What a bore." Esdeath's voice knocked him from his dark thoughts. He saw her look of distain of the man before her. "They said that Numa Seika, the Prince of the Northern lands, was supposed to be the greatest rival the Empire ever faced." With a swift tug, forcing the man forward, she delivered a swift, powerful kick. Her heel sliced the man's skull open, killing him instantly with some brain matter spilling from the open cranium. "What a waste of my time." Her once cold blue eyes turned a little softer as she looked at her lover. "Don't you think, Tatsumi?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised it ended as quickly as it did." Tatsumi said his honest opinion as he thought they'd be here for longer than a day to beat these guys.

"Well, whatever." Rising from her small throne, she kicked off the blood and addressed her men. "Alright! We set up camp here before making our way back to the Empire and deliver the news and the head of the North!" Esdeath said with a sadistic smirk while looking at the decapitated head of the once hero.

The men cheered in happiness to get some sleep before getting ready and set up camp. Because they were so focused on their task, they never noticed that their lieutenant and captain disappeared.

In the ruins of the Northern camp, Tatsumi was standing with no shirt, not bothered by the cold because of his powers, with the same chain Esdeath used not long ago. On the end of the chain was his lover. The once prideful Esdeath Partas was on her knees and staring at her lover with submissive, loving, eyes. Her porcelain skin seemed to camouflage her in the snow and it was only because of her light-blue eyes and hair along with her rosy nipples and puffy red lower lips that he knew she was there along with the scent of her beautiful pussy invading his nose.

"T-Tatsumi-sama…" Since he had taken over the role of being dominant in the relationship, whenever he got like this she called him that. "Why am…I like this?" Esdeath asked, her voice quivering, barely holding back her lust.

The male growled at his lover, making her squirm under his powerful gaze. "Because you allowed that bastard to lick your boot. I told you, you were mine." The feral boy growled, his eyes glowing in anger. "That's why you're like this. It's punishment for you doing such a thing in front of me, your lover and master!" Tatsumi explained, his eyes roaming her defenseless form.

Esdeath shivered, and not from the cold, as she was under his predatory gaze. Since he gained his powers, he had fucked her into his slave. While he let her be on top sometimes, he was sure he was in control and she loved it. Honestly, she never expected herself to be a masochist but she wouldn't complain since the ecstasy was Godly. "S…Sorry, Tatsumi-sama!" The beauty bit her lip as Tatsumi suddenly slapped her across the face and hit the floor. It hurt, but the pleasure overrides the pain.

"A simple 'sorry' won't cut it!" Tatsumi hissed, getting into the role of master. While he didn't like hitting his mate, this was for their pleasure. "I think it's time I use my tails for something other than holding you down." The male let his fox features out with his tails wrapping around her ankles and arms, keeping her pinned.

His other five tails swished around him ominously, making the whimpering beauty moan at the thought of what he would do with them. Tatsumi admired how weak and beautiful she looked right now. While he just wanted to ravish her right now, he enjoyed playing with his mate the same way she played with him for the past year. It was poetic justice for him. "What…what are you going to do to me?" Esdeath's sweet, submissive, voice knocked him from his admiration.

Tatsumi smirked at the beauty. "I'm gonna' punish this slutty body for every second you let that bastard lick your foot." His remaining tails moved closer to her body, hovering over her porcelain skin. "So, for the next hour, my tails are going to tease/torture you. And, you can only cum when I say. Understood?" His voice hardened along with his eyes when he asked.

Esdeath shakily nodded. She was weak with lust to even voice her possible demand that he should just fuck her. "Uhgaaa." The last Partas moaned softly as her lover let two of his tails trail up and down her body.

"I can't wait to hear what you sound like while I'm doing this." Tatsumi whispered huskily. While his voice was soft, it still reached her ears and it made her eyes shake a little. The blue-haired beauty moaned louder and louder as his soft tails continued to warm her up. "Nghaa!" She suddenly hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain when his tails lit up in flames, burning her skin a little.

The kitsune Teigu possessing male made sure he didn't scar his lovely beauty with his powers. He liked seeing how much she could take before passing out with his hand prints and teeth mark all over her body while her gapping snatch was leaking his semen. Tatsumi growled at the thought, his pants barely holding back the tent. "Such soft and lovely skin." Tatsumi admired her flawless white skin that mixed with the pure white snow.

Esdeath moaned mindlessly in appreciation to his praise of her skin. "Ahh! M-Master~!" The beauty let out a happy moan as his soft tails played with her asshole, gently pushing against her backdoor. Her hips bucked back into his tail, telling him she wanted the appendage inside. She was met with another slap to the face.

"Don't try that again, bitch! I'm making the pace, not you!" The teen roared, showing his sharp teeth to his lover. Because of what she did, he let the tail teasing her asshole move up her skin, lightly burning her skin, leaving a trail of pink skin in its wake. Her shutters caused him to smirk darkly.

The heat of his roaming tails hurt/pleased her good. It took all her power to not climax the instant his tails lit. Tatsumi-sama knew just what to do to make her spasm. Esdeath let out a happy moan when his tails flicked over her sensitive nipples. "…Good~." She whimpered hotly as her body kept still.

Tatsumi smirked at his lover who quietly mewled as he let his tails run against her skin and tease the spots she knew were her weak spots. Her nipples were a particular area that he loved playing with. Deciding to make her wetter than a horny school girl on a rainy day, he slowly pulled down his pants and underwear to show his raging erection. It had gained the reaction he wanted.

Once his member was free, Esdeath almost lurched to take the massive member into her mouth and let him use her mouth-pussy. She didn't as he predicted her actions and tightened the hold of his tails on each limb, keeping her pinned to the ground. The beauty whimpered in lust-driven rage of not sucking his giant tool. "Ta-Tatsumi-sama~." She whined piteously, her light-blue eyes never leaving his pulsing manhood.

"Now, now my dear." Letting one of his unused tails lightly smack her cheek, he chastised her softly. "This is another part of your punishment. You'll have to look at my cock while my tails are playing with you." He told his lover, a sadistic smirk that Esdeath would be proud of, if she was in her right mind, gracing his lips.

"Y-Yes. Sorry, Master." If anyone saw Esdeath right now, they'd think the world was coming to an end as she submissively bowed her head to youth. The beauty let out a beautiful moan when two more tails were added to the mix. One of them still played with her nipples while one trailed up and down her stomach, teasing her by getting close to her womanhood before leaving and the last one trailed up and down her back, also getting dangerously close to her rump. It was agonizing! She could feel the heat in her loins burn, screaming at her to climax but she couldn't. Not under her Tatsumi-sama told her to.

Tatsumi could see how hard it was for her to not scream out and release the coil that was building up inside her. The sight of her whimpering like this was delicious and was feeding to his new sadistic personality. He even licked his lips with a large aroused blush plastered. "You have _no_ idea how sexy you look." He growled huskily as he let his tails continue the pleasurable torture.

Only small pleased whimpers and moans escaped those beautiful parted lips. She tried to grind her burning core against his tails but was unable to because of the tail wrapped around her waist that sent a gave her a little burn. "Ahh!" Esdeath couldn't contain her pleasure and screamed as the tail on her front finally landed on her dripping mound.

He had decided to give his lover a reward for being such a good whore who kept quiet enough as he played with her. The second his tail landed on her gushing cunt he had to bite his lips to quell the urge to pin her down and mount her like a steed. "Good girl." Stepping a little closer, and let his fingers run through her sweaty hair. His member rested an inch away from her parted drooling lips. Her hot breath against his sensitive head made him moan a little. "Just enjoy the torture session. I know I am." Growled the feral teen as he made a fist and pulled her head back, making moan.

Tatsumi himself had to hold back the loud moan that threatened to escape his throat as the heat and juices from her mound stimulated his tail. During one of their earlier sessions, they found out that his tails are as sensitive as his junk and Esdeath had tried to use that to her advantage some of the times they fucked. She usually lost and was the one who got punished for trying to gain the upper hand on her new master.

"T-Th-Thank you, Tatsumi-sama~. You're too kind to this…lowly bitch!" Esdeath gargled out, her throat hurting from the tight hold the collar had on her neck, with happy tears rolling down her lovely, once prideful, face. The beauty idly wondered what else he would do to her as he was using seven of his nine tails so far. "Guha!" Her answer came in the form of one of his idle tails jammed its way into her open maw. Light-blue eyes widened the second it happened with surprised. He had never done this before but she was quickly liking it as the fur tickled her throat in a new fashion she appreciated.

"F-Fuga!" He groaned out, a little cross-eyed at the feeling of her lips wrapped around his tail. This was the first time he's inserted his tails into her body and he was enjoying it as much as when she took his cock in any of her holes. "Keep sucking my tail, bitch. Suck it like you suck the dick you love so much!" Tatsumi demanded as he let his other tail wrap around the unpleased bosom.

'G-God! He's…choking me!' The aroused Esdeath thought as the feeling of her breasts being played with, her cunt being tickled, and her ass being slightly propped by his tails were driving her up the walls of ecstasy. Drool was soaking his tails, making it easier for him to go deeper into her gagging throat that stretched around the appendage. Her throat tightened harder around his jamming tail as his tails squeezed tighter around her breasts.

Red eyes burned into light-blue as Tatsumi continued to let his tails fuck Esdeath while his hand went to his cock and began to stroke himself off. He licked his lips as watching her writhe under the heat of his tails was something he greatly enjoyed along with how she was sucking his tail off. Her cunt muscles were tightening harshly around his other tail and he couldn't contain the low moan that was released. "Yeah~. This nice pussy is getting tighter the longer I punish you. But, I want you to suffer more."

Esdeath was feeling a mixture of fear and arousal as she thought about what her lover would do to her body next. The beauties answer came in the form of her backdoor being stretched open by the tail and dove deep. "Guhahaaaaaa!" Her screams of lust were muffled by the tail down her maw. 'I…I can't take much more!' Tears of pain of holding back her orgasm began to fall and her light-blue eyes told him so.

It didn't mean anything to Tatsumi whatsoever. "I know what you're thinking….and too bad!" Roaring, he grabbed her by the hair and jammed her head down his tail while he shoved it in and he could see the outline of his tail through her throat. "This is too much fun!" Tatsumi said with a sadistic grin he picked up from his gagging beauty.

The fact of the matter was that he was having a hard time not to blow his load. Since his tails were like his private parts, he could feel his dick twitching, begging to release onto her sexy body. He had to bite his inner lip to stop himself. Esdeath was unaware of her lover's struggles as she was in her own battle to keep conscious from the heat melting her body from the inside.

Tatsumi had decided to play dirty by heating up the tails lodged inside her body, causing them to give her even more of a high. All the beauty could do was take them while squeezing the holes he was playing with. Her pussy juices coated his ramming tail while she clenched her anal muscles around the second while tightening her throat while sucking it like she did his rod that was so close to her. His tails playing with her sensitive nipples kind of backfired on the teen as it made his legs shake and tool twitch.

Esdeath was crying in painful lust as she wasn't allowed to cum. Somehow, Tatsumi could control her body when he had any part of him inside her and he used that to the fullest to torture her like she did him. She couldn't complain though. When she _did_ climax, it was simply…otherworldly. It made her mind go numb. Slowly grinding her crotch into his tail, she whimpered around his tail as he got deeper into her secreting majesty.

He could feel his member twitching harder and the coil on his nut-sack begin to tighten. 'Won't be long now.' The feral Tatsumi mused as he continued to torture his lover while slowly stroking himself to the delicious sight of her naked, sweaty, blushing form.

Before either knew it, twenty minutes of the pleasurable torture passed. "Please…Tatsumi-sama…Let me cum~!" Esdeath, still choking on his tail, begged. The beauty felt like she was going mad at how long this was going on. This was, by far, the longest torture Tatsumi had given her. And her orgasm had been begging to be released but every time she was about to let it go, Tatsumi shot her down with a glare that made her whimper.

Pre-jizz leaked from the cock-head that was close to Esdeath as Tatsumi was blushing hard, with heavy pants escaping. He was at his limit and she knew it. "F-Fine. You may cum." With gritted teeth, he commanded. Taking out his tail she was gagging on, he was greeted to her lovely voice.

"THANK YOU~~!" Screaming as loud as she could, Esdeath had the earth-shattering orgasm that had been welling up inside her this whole time. So much came out it made Tatsumi think she'd need some water afterwards. Little white spots filtered her vision as her blue pools shook. "MY PUSSY! MY PUSSY IS DIRTYING YOUR TAIL!" Esdeath yelled, shaking against the tails that bound her with her anal muscles tightening around his other tail, making him growl in lust.

"F-Fuck!" Roaring, he sped up his jacking off before he hit his point of no return out. "Drink it all, you ice skank!" Seeing as her mouth was now open for something he knew she loved to eat, he shoved his manhood into her maw, shooting past her tonsils, creating a large bulge from his size, before his twitching meat-stick shot out like a firehose.

'So hard! So much cum!' Esdeath mumbled in her head as the feeling of having her throat used as his cum-sleeve prolonged her orgasm. The beauty swallowed as much of the tasty fluids as she could while moaning around it, coaxing it for more, if possible. Her pussy ached around his tail, as she knew his tails were as sensitive as his member and made his own climax greater.

"Fuck." Tatsumi groaned and panted as his lover sucked his cock like the slut she was, making him spurt out a few more shots of jizz; making her stomach bloat a little. He smiled softly when the cum-guzzling beauty stared at him like he was a God. Her light-blue eyes shining with deep love and affection. "Good girl." The teenager said, patting her head.

Esdeath, who would kill anyone who possibly heard her, purred in delight. "Thank you, Tatsumi-sama. Your bitch did good, didn't she?" She asked her lover in a tone no one would ever think would come out of her.

"That you did, slut. You did just as I commanded and held off cumming before me." He said before taking his tails out of her pussy and ass, making the beauty whimper in loss. "Such good behavior should be rewarded." The crimson-brown-haired male brought her up with his tails, letting her dripping womanhood dangle above his hard prick. "Enjoy the reward." Slowly, Tatsumi brought his lover down his shaft.

"Ahh!" Both lovers moaned as their sex organs connected once again. "It's so…big!" Esdeath moaned softly, her head dipping as she relished in being on his pike. "W-Watching you…fight, Tatsumi-sama…made me so hot!" She admitted with a large blush and happy smile as she stared at her lover. "It was hard…to control…myself!" She yelped when his strong hand slapped her rear. She loved the sudden pain and showed it by wagging her ass into his still thrusting tail.

"But you did wonderful, my love." Tatsumi praised, making her blush. "Until you decided to let that man touch you. This body is mine and mine alone." He reminded his lover with a dark lustful tone and harsh glare that sent shivers down her spine and into the speared core.

"I am sorry, Tatsumi-sama! It-It won't happen again, I swear!" Esdeath swore as she stared at her lover, showing how serious she was. Her eyes shone in happiness when he gave her a small smile and then a quick kiss that showed how much love he held for her. It made her heart flutter.

"I know you won't." He cooed, his hands rubbing her red bottom, soothing the slight pain from the tail that ploughed said entrance. She whimpered in bliss of his manly hands on her womanly figure. His fingers read her body like brail. Gently thrusting into her cavern, he smirked at the surprised moan but accepted the thrust by gyrating, as much as she could with tails wrapped around her, her pelvis into Tatsumi's. 'She really is the perfect woman for me.' He thought to himself as he took in the form, inside and out, of his buxom sadistic lover.

Esdeath was thinking the same thing about her foxy lover. Being dominated by her love brought an even greater ecstasy than engorging in her own sadistic pleasures. The way he treated her like property during sex and the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe, was the icing on the cake. She never expected herself to love feeling so weak, but she easily grew to anticipate it as much as the sex. "Ah~!" The blue-haired woman cried when Tatsumi hit her sweet spot. "Hot! Your hot cock is burning my insides!" Esdeath shouted, pushing her tits deeper into his flesh.

"Good. Brun more. I want you to always remember the heat of my cock when I'm not inside you." Tatsumi growled, burying his head into her neck to inhale her scent. It was his aphrodisiac and it made him slam harder into his squirting love-slave. His tongue came out to lick and then suck on her flesh, marking Esdeath as his.

Esdeath did the same and brought her head into his neck and lightly bit into his flesh. Not enough to bleed, but enough to make him growl like an animal and reward her with harsher anal tail and vaginal thrusts and slaps. Her muffled screams echoed softly in the wind along with her beautiful light-blue hair. "Tatsumi-sama! Tatsumi-sama! Tatsumi-sama!" She chanted out his name with each harsh thrust.

Hearing her calling him that was a massive turn on and music to his ears. Taking her head in his hands, he took his tongue off her flesh, ignoring her pained whimpers, and slammed his mouth into hers. The sudden kiss made it easy for him to dominate the tongue battle. Tatsumi enjoyed his lover's sweet tasting mouth while his cock enjoyed her delightfully tight and hot mound. He groaned hard into the kiss as her anal muscles constricted around his sensitive tail.

Esdeath smirked into the kiss as she made her lover moan from the increased in pressure on his tail slamming into her backdoor. The beauty was happy her master let her hands, still confined by his tails, wrap around his head to make sure the lip-lock didn't end anytime soon. She wanted to be gasping for air when she climaxed. "Fuck me up…harder…my love." Esdeath begged huskily between the kissing.

Tatsumi held her closer in response. Both shivered at the feeling of having their chest held so tightly against the other. "I will…my lovely bitch." He growled like an animal as he picked up the rhythm by thrusting himself up when he slammed her back down with the tail wrapped around her wide hips. Ending the kiss, both threw their heads back and moaned at the feelings going through them.

'Cock! Cock! Cock!' Esdeath's drunk with lust mind thought as she erotically bounced up and down his shaft like the horny woman she was. "My love…I'm getting close!" She announced as she could feel the familiar sensation of another earth-shattering climax about to erupt. The beauty knew he was close as well, since his dick was twitching wildly in her stuffed mound.

"M-Me too!" Tatsumi groaned out as the churning was becoming too much to bear. "Take it all, Esdeath!" Like an animal, he ravaged her supple lips while thrashing his hips in and out of her womanhood. His tails heated up in her asshole to increase that already searing pleasure of the session. Sweat dripped down their bodies as the cold air was non-existent to them as they warmed the other's body.

The beauty mewled in happiness as her lover turned up the speed of fucking her naughty pussy and tail-fucking her plugged, red, butt. Tatsumi's heat coursed through her body, adding to the already intense fire that raged inside her. 'His milk…It's coming!' Esdeath screamed inwardly as she felt him twitching crazier with each passing second. Her core quivered with anticipation of the jizz that was about to breach her womb. 'Please…let me get…pregnant!' She begged to whatever would listen to her request. Having children with her mate was something she had desired for the past year. It amazed both that they haven't gotten pregnant, with how much unprotected sex they've had.

Both kept intense eye-contact as they continued to groan and rut against the other. Their eyes conveyed the message that they were about to climax at any moment. wrapping her strong legs around his ass, she pulled herself back on his cock when he plunged deep. That was it for the two. Groaning like animals, Tatsumi and Esdeath came hard. The beautiful general was seeing stars as she milked her lover's massive tool like he does her tits.

Tatsumi was groaning harshly as he continued to lightly buck his hips into his Esdeath. Her walls constricted around his member, making sure he couldn't leave. Not that he would. The kissing ended and he watched Esdeath's eyes roll back into her head as she threw her skull back. She shook sexily on his prick, making him shoot out another bucket of jizz.

Esdeath moaned like a drunken whore as she felt the mixed fluids drip down her stuffed cunt onto the snowy grounds. It saddened her that she couldn't keep it all, but she was used to it by now. Her lover came so much that it happened every time they made love. She whimpered as his tail exited her ass, missing the heat they provided.

Gazing lovingly into one another's eyes, Tatsumi slowly lowered them to the ground, still lightly bucking. Soon, both orgasms tampered off but neither wanted to breath the intimate connection. Air becoming too much of a necessity, Esdeath ended the kiss before burying her head into his chest. Tatsumi buried his nose into her sweaty hair, taking a deep whiff of her womanly scent. His lover did the same and let out a happy sigh as she found his scent just as appealing as Tatsumi did hers. "That was…wonderful, Tatsumi-sama." She whispered breathlessly, sensually tracing circles on his chest.

Chuckling deeply, he wrapped his arms and tail tighter around his woman. "Like I keep saying, every time we fuck is wonderful." Kissing her hair, he just held her close, relishing the warmth the usually cold woman produced. As he held her, he couldn't wait to get home and continue to have some fun on their bed. Hell, seeing as he liked being dominant, he might use Esdeath's torture devices to make her scream like a bitch in heat as she's developed quite the M side during this trip.

Esdeath was doing her own thinking. Since her Tatsumi-sama did so well in the charge, she wanted to do something nice for him. Only problem is…she still wasn't good with getting gifts. She wanted this one to be special since he gained a new power and had grown so strong under her care. 'I wonder what he'll like?' The gorgeous woman thought to herself before shrugging it off. 'For later.' She mused to herself and decided to just continue to relish in his warmth.

 **~Later~**

The trip back home was peaceful and full of fun for the men and the two high ranking officers. Said officers had their daily training that ended in them too hot to not have animal sex that ended when either of them passed out. Tastumi learned another ability. He could use illusions. The male could use it on his opponents or himself. Before they got to the Empire, he had changed back to his appearance before gaining his Teigu. He didn't want to startle the people nor give away anything to the higher-ups that would try to get information out of him.

Now, they were nearing the gates of the Empire. The smile that once plastered Tatsumi's face lost its shine and became fake that could be seen by anyone with a keen eye. Even as the people greeted the returning army with cheers couldn't stop his thoughts.

Tatsumi had no love for the Empire. At first, he had wanted to get money for his village, which he's done and received letters of thanks from everyone back home. But now, even though he was in love with Esdeath, he'd love to see this place burn to the ground with how corrupt this was. He knew the reason for such a decline from a once peaceful place. Prime Minister Honest.

Just thinking of the man made the Lieutenant let out a silent growl with his eyes flashing a dangerous red. He was a fat bastard who did stepped on whoever he could to get where he was today. Honest wouldn't have been a problem if the previous Emperor was still alive. That wasn't the case as his son was now in charge. Since he was so young and impressionable, Honest was able to make himself look like his best-friend to the boy king.

When he was on duty, he'd seen some horrible shit and even Esdeath had said the only reason she stayed here was because the minister and her had an unspoken agreement. Esdeath allowed to do whatever she wanted to do if she let Honest do the same. She had lessened her ways since becoming lovers with the kind Tatsumi.

His anger was halted when he felt a gentle hand grab his. Turning his head, the anger faded when he saw it was Esdeath looking at him with some concern. Shaking his anger away, he gave her a reassuring smile that eased her a little.

Looking at Esdeath, he could think of the other good things that have happened to him this past year. Due to his swift rise in strength and political power, he had some say and helped as many people as he could. Because of his helping nature, it had gained him some powerful allies that also didn't like the corrupt Minister. With those allies, he managed to undermine some of the dark dealings in the Empire.

Seeing her mate was alright, for the moment, she turned to her men. "Alright men! Head back while the Lieutenant and I report!" Everyone saluted the two before dispersing. Walking with her usual elegance, she kept glanced to see Tatsumi was following with his eyes glancing at her bottom. Giggling to herself, she decided to get him wilder by sensually swaying her hips.

'Oh…fuck!' Tatsumi growled to himself as he held back the nosebleed and drool that wanted to fall as he watched his sexy sadistic mate walk. His lustful gaze on that beautiful booty was broken when he heard some whispers of how sexy and wonderful Esdeath was by some random men. Sure, he didn't like it before, but now…he felt like he was about to tear into the men who dared to look at his mate!

He unconsciously leaked killer intent, scaring them off. It caught Esdeath's attention and made her blush happily. She knew people looked at her whenever they could and the beauty didn't really care. But, to know her now feral lover was just as, maybe more so, possessive of her as she is of him made her giddy.

It didn't take long for them to reach the palace and were escorted to the throne room. Before they entered, Tatsumi took a deep breath to calm himself. It was something he always did before stepping into the room where that piece of shit usually stood so he could play with the Emperor's mind. Nodding to his mate, she opened the door and walked inside. They saw three people currently inside the large room. All of them male.

The one on the throne was a child that didn't even look to be going through puberty. He wore elegant robes befitting of someone of noble blood. When he saw Tatsumi and Esdeath, he gave them a cheerful smile. It was a smile Tatsumi treasured and returned with a smaller one. He was Emperor Makoto.

His lips fell in a neutral line when he saw the asshole on his right. It was Prime Minister Honest; looking just as fat and arrogant as he always did. It pissed Tatsumi off that he couldn't do anything to the man physically, else he be stopped by his lover and the last male in the room.

This heavily muscled titan of a person gave off an aura that screamed power and authority. He wore a dark grey plated armor that reached his neck with golden gauntlets and white pants. A red cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. The shoulder guards were bulky and had yellow-tomoe markings on them. He had spikey blonde hair with two strands that seemed to resemble horns. His blue eyes seemed to pierce anything they stared at. His expression was locked into a stern gaze. This was Grand General Budo; the only general standing higher than Esdeath. Upon looking at Tatsumi, he gave the boy a small nod he returned.

Budo respected the young Lieutenant before him. While he had some suspicions of the boy when Esdeath first claimed him as her lover, he had proven himself as a man with a heart of gold and someone who stood strong for his beliefs. In a place where good people were few to come across, it made the battle worn man happy to see a person like Tatsumi. He also knew if the young Lieutenant were to turn on the Empire, Esdeath would do so without hesitation.

"Ah! Welcome back, General Esdeath; Lieutenant Tatsumi! I heard you've come back with good news." Makoto greeted the two with a cheery smile. Both bowed to the child emperor. "Hello, your majesty. And yes, we've good news. My men and I have ended the North." Esdeath spoke politely.

"That's wonderful to hear!" The Emperor said with a happy smile. "Thank you for your hard work, General, Lieutenant." He thanked the two. "It was our pleasure, your majesty." Esdeath humbly accepted his thanks.

"Yes. Well done. It's always good to know that those who try to destroy the Empire are taken down." Honest said between large bite of meat that always seemed to be in his hands. Just his voice made Tatsumi's blood boil. It was and practice that he didn't drop the illusion as his emotions went wild. He was thankful that his lover began to talk.

Giving the report, the child emperor allowed them to leave. Bowing to the kid, they walked out the door. When it shut, Esdeath latched onto her lover with a small smile. "Now that, that boring stuff is done, wanna go to our room and test out our bed?" Esdeath suggested with a perverted gleam.

Smiling back at his lover, he gave her a quick peck. "You know it." Like that, the two Tengu users rushed to their room and thoroughly tested the strength of the shared bed. They were lucky that the room was soundproof or else the entire Empire would have heard Esdeath screaming like a bitch and calling Tatsumi mater.

 **~Next Day~**

It was now high-noon and Esdeath was taking a relaxing stroll through the streets with an aura of satisfaction. She and Tatsumi had gone at it until dawn and she was the first to wake up. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful sleep he was in, the beauty left a note before dressing and heading out. 'It's amazing how the bed didn't collapse.' The blue-haired sadist marveled at how their bed didn't buckle under the rough love making.

"Still…what am I going to get for him?" Esdeath quietly asked herself of the present she wanted to give her lover. As she walked, she wasn't ignorant of the person following her on the rooftops. 'Hm. This Night Raid is bolder than I expected.' Esdeath mused to herself as she remembered the assassin group killing off the weaklings that Honest had in the palm of his hand. Frankly, she didn't care about the nobles getting killed. All she cared about was a good battle and having a family with her beloved Tatsumi. These assassins seemed like a good challenge with all the things they've done.

On top of the roofs, tailing Esdeath, was a woman with beauty and a bust that rivaled the Ice Queen. She was a young woman, appearing a year younger than the general, with short, wild, blonde hair with two long bangs that framed her lovely face and piercing gold eyes. She wore rather revealing cloths that she filled out quite nice with her rocking body. A black tub-top, pants, boots and a white scarf wrapped around her lovely neck. Most interesting features about her were the lion ears, tail and claws, giving her a sexy beast-lady appearance. Her name was Leone; a member of Night Raid.

Leone watched her target like a hawk. While she knew it was stupid to try and attack this woman, everyone knew how sadistic the woman was and, for the rebels, it would do great if she was taken out of the equation. Though, they also knew of the male she had taken as a lover one year ago. Thinking of the guy's reputation made her shiver a little. While not as powerful as the Ice Queen, he was still someone that would prove difficult to defeat. So, if they took out Esdeath, he'd be hell bent on taking them down. But, to her, it was worth the risk. So, when word got out that she was back, Leone searched for her.

Slowly creeping along the roof, keeping out her sight, she waited for the right time to strike. That time came when the general walked down an ally. 'Now!' Leone pounced on the woman like the lion she resembled. As she landed on the ground, she didn't feel the familiar sensation of a body being crushed, making some fear creep up her spine. Gold eyes widened and that fear spiked when she saw Esdeath in front of her, giving the beauty a sadistic smile. "How nice of you to seek me out. This makes my job much easier." Without warning, Esdeath knocked out the beauty.

As she looked over the woman, Esdeath took in her appearance and could admit that she was rather beautiful, even without the animal features that faded when she punched her in the stomach. A perverted gleam shone in the sadists blue orbs. While she loved getting fucked by her lover, she knew that he had even greater stamina than she did. It was frankly too much, and she felt like she couldn't cut it, which angered her a little. But, now seeing Leone, Esdeath knew she found the solution.

While Esdeath was getting Tatsumi his 'present', the young Lieutenant finally began to stir awake. When he finally got the grogginess out of his eyes, he noticed that his lovely mate wasn't with him, using him as a body-pillow like she always did. Glancing to her side of the bed, he saw a note. Picking it up, it read: _"Sorry I am not with you when you wake. I didn't want to disturb your sleep, love. If you're still upset with me, you can do whatever you want to me when I get back~. Your servant, Esdeath._ " Tatsumi smirked at that with a small chuckle.

Letting the paper fall, he slowly got up and popped his sore muscles. He also noticed that the scratch marks that littered his chest, from Esdeath's nails digging into his skin, were gone thanks to his healing factor. The crimson-haired male thanked the ability since she always dug into his skin when he fucked her beautiful body. If he didn't have his Teigu, he knew he'd be low on blood.

As the male dressed, he idly wondered what Esdeath could be doing now. She usually went for walks around the Empire without him. It was something that he enjoyed; having some time to himself. Don't get him wrong, he loved being with his mate, Tatsumi also liked his alone time. shrugging his shoulders, he threw on the regular attired of light-weight armor that didn't constrict his movements. Looking to the side, Tatsumi smiled softly as he picked up the pendant on the dresser. It was the symbol of Esdeath's clan, which she gave him when he reciprocated her feelings.

Giving himself a once over, he nodded to himself before walking out the door and to the training room as he usually did. Training whenever possible had been something he's done since entering the army as he knew he had to be strong for Esdeath. True, even though he was a little stronger than her now, he still felt like he could get better as Tatsumi knew Esdeath would as well. Letting his fox-features out, he went to work.

An hour passed and Tatsumi finished his work out with a powerful tail strike against the flame clone he had created. Letting out a sigh, he wiped off the light sweat from his brow. His head turned to the left when he heard the door open. Tatsumi smiled when he saw the sexy general standing in the door. "Hey Esdeath. You're back earlier than expected." Usually, the beauty took two hour walks.

Returning the smile, she took a step into the room. "Well, I finally found something that I thought you would enjoy as a reward for doing so well in the war up North." Esdeath answered as she let a rope appear from her back.

Tatsumi noted the rope, but just thought that was what she wanted him to fuck her bound. "Wasn't last night enough of a reward?" He teased, loving the large blush that appeared on her creamy pale flesh.

Her blue hair swayed as the beauty shook her head. "No, no, no. That was satisfying. I'm talking about something else." With a harsh tug, she showed Tatsumi what she brought for him. His eyes widened when he saw a beautiful woman. The second his eyes landed on her, his chest and loins burned. "You see, while getting fucked by you is amazing, I can't help but think you need something more to sedate that primal lust you now possess. That's why she's here. Well, that and she's a member of Night Raid." Esdeath finished with a smile.

Tatsumi's eyes widened at this. He, like his lover, heard about the assassin group and how skilled they were. Since gaining his Tengu, he had the similar desire of fighting strong opponent like his voluptuous lover. "But…I'm in love with you." The former brunette said, not wanting to possibly hurt his precious mate. Though, he could agree that he could go a few more rounds when Esdeath was unconscious. "Are you sure about letting me do someone else? Besides, she's knocked out. It would feel like rape, something I _refuse_ to do." The feral army male stated.

Smiling softly, the blush intensifying, Esdeath walked up to her mate and gently caressed his face while looking, lovingly, into his eyes. "And that's why I love you so much, Tatsu. I don't have to worry about you as the love we have for one another is strong. Think of this woman as leverage in gaining support in your desire to kill Honest." Esdeath explained; not having a problem with Tatsumi killing the fat bastard. Sure, he let her do all the killing she wanted, but he annoyed her mate; meaning he annoyed her.

Thinking it over, he took a glance at the bound woman and couldn't help but feel a primal attraction towards her. Sighing, he slowly nodded. "If you think it's alright, Esdeath, okay. But, know that you'll always be my first woman." He reminded the woman by bringing her into a passionate kiss. His strong hands groping her plump ass meat.

Esdeath moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, making sure he got as deep as he could into her mouth. Her moans grew heavier as his hands played with her ass like they always did. The beauty felt her core heat up like usual. She mewled a little when the kiss ended. Her flushed face stared at the smirking Tatsumi. "Not yet. For now, let's take her somewhere else. We'll talk to her when she wakes up." He offered.

Pouting for a second, she nodded and let her gorgeous body leave him. "Fine. Let's move." Grabbing the rope, she made her way to the dungeons. She put an extra sway into her step, making sure her lover's intense stare was on her rather than the passed out woman. Only perverted thoughts were going through that twisted head of hers.

Tatsumi _was_ looking at Leone as she did stir something in him. But, when Esdeath put the extra sway in her hips, his eyes were now on her sexy ass. He smirked a little as, while he knew she meant what she said before, she was still a little worried about him possibly leaving her. Not that he ever would leave her as she changed his life. 'I'll just have to show her and, hopefully, give this woman a look of what she might have.' Tatsumi's feral side began to take control as he leered at his mate and the skimpily dressed woman.

Ignoring the fearful whimpers of the inmates that saw them walking, with Tatsumi sending them sympathetic smiles, Esdeath continued to drag the Night Raid member until she opened the door at the end of the long hallway. Inside was her personal torture room where she usually got her sadistic fix of the day. Sitting Leone on the chair, Esdeath tied the beauty to the chair. Before she could try and turn to her mate, she moaned softly when two familiar hands reached up and set themselves on her melons while a strong form pressed against her slim back. Her moaning increased when she felt a familiar hard appendage poke her butt. "Oh. I was wondering when you'd make your move." Esdeath said with a teasing smirk she threw over her shoulder.

Tatsumi returned the smirk as he dug his palms deeper into her bosom while grounding his covered member into her clothed rump. "Trust me, I wanted to fuck you the second you swayed those sexy hips of yours. Only reason I didn't was because I thought it would be hotter to fuck you in your personal room where you torture people. Don't you think it arousing? I can tell you do." The male said huskily. He could smell her arousal with his heightened sense of smell.

Esdeath shivered at the manly tone and the way he played her body. She always wanted to get fucked in this room, where she usually got herself off when she tortured someone. Now, since he was so dominating with her, she knew she'd have another earth-shattering orgasm. "Yes~." She hissed while grinding that beautiful ass of hers against his rod. "Give it to me, Tatsumi-sama. Fill this cunt up with that glorious semen." The beauty begged with submissive eyes she'd only allow her lover to witness.

Growling in deep arousal, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her against the table and was quick to lock her using the clamps. Taking a small step back, he licked his lips as Esdeath was at his complete mercy. He could take his time torturing her. Being slow with her would also be good so the blonde beauty might wake up and see them fucking, getting her hot.

Leone didn't know how long she was out. But, when she came to, she remembered what happened and woke with a start. Her golden orbs looking around frantically. What she saw wasn't what she expected to see in a thousand years. The Ice Queen herself was getting her pussy ploughed by the most handsome man she's ever seen. Leone was a little surprised that Esdeath was taking this guy, who clearly isn't Tatsumi, from the pictures they've seen. As she continued to watch her get fucked, Leone couldn't stop the arousal from boiling up inside her.

"Tatsumi-sama! Fuck…me harder!" Leone was shocked at what she called the male. By what she heard, he was a slightly scrawny brunette, not this hunk with crimson hair and feral features that were screaming to her. Tatsumi even had tails that were wrapped around the stuffed sadist. She blushed hard when he pulled her off the table and spun around, showing her the slamming organs and liquids draining from the well-fucked pussy.

Leone's eyes widened when she saw those lustful crimson pools turn in her direction. They twinkled in arousal as they kept her golden orbs locked while he continued to fuck his lover. When Tatsumi sensed the beauty was up and watching them, he wanted to let her know he knew and just make her watch as he continued to plough his Queen.

As she continued to watch the session, Leone felt her core heated to dangerous levels. Female liquids dripped down her mound and stained the chair she was on. Her breath was coming out in short, passionate, puffs. 'Oh…God. He's going to cum soon, right? He's going to spill a massive load into that ice bitch.' Leone was too drunk on the lust of watching to know what she was thinking.

Tatsumi smirked around his lover's neck he was sucking on when he saw the massive amount of pussy juices gushing out of her garden. He couldn't wait to fuck that sweet pussy. Being watched turned him on and made him speed up in fucking Esdeath. "YES~! HARDER! HARDER, TATSUMI-SAMA! MAKE A MESS OF YOUR PUSSY!" Esdeath begged her lover, tears dripping down her sinful face as she bucked her wide hips against his thundering tower. Sweat dripped down her beautiful locks and caused the sex to become even more sweet as the lewd slapping sounds resonated through the room.

Taking her face into his hands, he silenced the beauty with a sloppy kiss. His crimson eyes never leaving Leone's as he rocked Esdeath's world. He moaned hard into the kiss as her mound walls tightened painfully around his member. More fluids rained on his prick and he couldn't stop himself from blowing any more. Roaring into the kiss, Tatsumi filled his gorgeous lover with his baby-milk. So much came out that it spilled out of her stuffed cunt.

Leone became very thirsty the second she saw the white juice flow out of the pussy. The only thing on her mind was tasting it. She knew the sadist was enjoying the orgasm from the mutters of sweet passion while her body shook. 'What…would it feel like?' She couldn't help but wonder. It was a secret but…she was a virgin. Leone, because of her Teigu, only wanted an alpha male to take her purity. Now seeing Tatsumi take such charge over the powerful general, Leone knew she found the prefect mate.

The beauty was knocked from her thoughts when she heard the pitiful whimpers of Esdeath. She was placed back on the table, where she soon passed out. it was only Leone and Tatsumi now. Turning to her, Tatsumi gave her a soft smile that made the captive woman blush. "Sorry about that. Esdeath was just too horny." He explained.

"What do I care?" She tried to put up a brave front. "Why hasn't the Ice Bitch killed me yet?" Leone asked.

"I wouldn't let her." Tatsumi somewhat lied. It obviously took the woman by surprise. "While I am the lover of Esdeath, it doesn't mean I share her same desires of torturing and needless killing." He explained with sincere eyes and voice. Leone couldn't help herself from being inclined to believe him.

"No way in hell!" But, she reminded herself he was the enemy. "You're working for that bastard Honest! How can you possibly think you're a good guy!?" Leone demanded.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "Trust me. I hate that fat bastard with a passion. Only reason I haven't gutted him is because he corrupted the King too much and would see it as a betrayal. I like the child too much to do that. But, just because I can't kill him doesn't mean I don't do what I can to cripple him." Tatsumi explained with a calm voice.

Leone just scoffed at him. "Yeah right. Just leave. I don't want to listen to you." She ordered.

Sighing a little, he nodded. "Fine. But, I'll make sure you're treated better than the rest." Tatsumi promised the beauty before picking up his drunk with lust lover. "If you can just trust me, you'll see that I'm doing something good." Is what he said before leaving the room to a thinking Leone.

 **~Few Days Later~**

The past couple days have been fruitful for the young Lieutenant. While it was hard at first, he had finally gotten Leone, happy he got her name, to speak to him. Tatsumi had talked to her about what he's been doing since becoming Esdeath's lover. He still didn't have enough trust to ask about Night Raid. Frankly, it was something he wouldn't do. The male enjoyed Leone's company. She was a tease and had a fun personality that he found endearing. And, since she was targeted by the Empire, he knew she was strong. Another plus for him.

Right now, Tatsumi was sitting with Leone, just making some small talk. That is until he decided to steer the conversation away. "Leone. I can tell you still don't completely trust that I've done the good things I've said I've done." He stated.

Leone stopped eating and put her plate down and looked Tatsumi in the eye. "Truthfully, I find it still hard to believe. You're the lover of Esdeath. The most sadistic bitch in the world." She reasoned.

While it did anger him that she called his lover a mate, he did find some logic. Esdeath, before he got to her, was a total bitch. Over the year, he had toned down her sadistic tendencies, but to the core, she was still a sadist. It was something he feared and adored as it was a part of the woman he loved. Sighing, he decided to play his last card. "If you don't believe me with words, then actions will have to do." Before she could question what he meant, he stood up and unlocked her chains.

"W-What?!" Leone said with wide eyes and shocked voice. "Why-Why are you letting me go?" She couldn't understand why the Lieutenant was allowing this to happen.

"Giving you a reason to trust me. Leave before Esdeath comes back. I'll make an excuse." Tatsumi ordered the lion lady. A little hesitant, Leone gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on her Teigu before speeding off.

Smiling a little, he held the cheek she kissed When she turned on her Teigu, his own responded and he was glade speed off else he would have jumped her. "Come out, Esdeath." Tatsumi called. Out of the corner of the room came the sadistic general with her arms crossed and face stone. "Are you sure that was wise, love?" She asked her mate with a little concern in her voice.

"I know it is." Tatsumi said with the conviction she loved. "Trust me, showing her this level of trust will give us more power to knock that fat bastard off that throne." He explained.

Staring at her lover for a few seconds, she could only sigh, shake her head, and give him a small smile. "You really have corrupted me Tatsumi." Esdeath lightly chastised her lover.

Returning the chuckle, he vanished in flames only to reappear behind her, hands already groping her delicious melons. "I'd like to think you corrupted me too. In fact, let me show you how much you've corrupted me." With that, the two returned to their chambers for another round of love making that would leave the two spent.

 **~Later~**

A full week had passed since Tatsumi had let the Night Raid member go and things have been quiet. He was kind of upset that he hasn't seen the beauty yet, but he could only guess/hope that she was making sure that what he said actually happened. Those were his thoughts as he gently smoothed the sweaty blue locks of his sleeping lover who was using his chest as a pillow.

'Well, I can only wait.' Tatsumi mused as he looked at his Queen and smiled lovingly. He loved seeing her sleeping face as it made her look cute, instead of her usual seductress expression she had with him, or stern she had with the troops. Gently placing a lock behind her ear, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much, Esdeath." The crimson-haired male whispered.

"I love…you too…Tatsumi." Esdeath replied in her sleep, as if instinctive. Tatsumi just chuckled as her face became perverted with a large blush and drool. 'She really is a pervert.' He couldn't stop being amazed at how this stoic woman was a massive pervert.

Sighing a little, he decided it was time to get up and, as silently as he could, he replaced himself with the pillow and got out of bed. Giving his mate one last kiss in the cheek, he got out of the room after dressing.

After spending another hour in the training room, getting more control over his Teigu, decided to go to town and get some breakfast, his illusion skill turning him back into a brunette. Walking through the town, he greeted the civilians with a small smile and wave. The people were amazed at how the mate of Esdeath wasn't a sadist like her but kind. As he walked, he found a familiar person walking towards him. "Leone!" He greeted the assassin with a smile that dropped when he noticed the sad expression.

When Leone saw Tatsumi, her heart dropped a little. She didn't expect him to be out this early. The reason she was sad was because of the mission Night Raid received the other day. Apparently, they were tasked with eliminating Tatsumi. The Revolutionist Army saw him as another threat, seeing as he was the lover of Esdeath and had some power over the Empire. After she was let go, she dug up some things about Tatsumi and found that all the things he's said he's done, were true. Telling Night Raid about this made them somewhat glade that someone like Tatsumi was helping the Empire and fucking with Honest whenever he could. But, when they received the mission, they knew it was wrong, but orders were orders, as Najenda said. Leone was quick to take the job, seeing as she had his trust.

"Hey, Tatsumi. Can we talk somewhere else?" The beauty asked. Tatsumi easily nodded and followed the lion woman. Finding a quiet café, they ordered something and when the waitress went away, silence washed over them. Tatsumi waited for Leone to say something. Anything.

"What's wrong?" Seeing as she wasn't taking the initiative, he broke the silence by asking. "Why are you so silent after asking me to come here?" He added.

Sighing, Leone answered. "It was decided…that you are to be eliminated. But, I'm not willing to let that happen." She told the male, looking at him with watery eyes. "I learned that you were telling the truth. I won't allow you to get killed. And…the other fact is…" Leone trailed off with a blush and bashful look. "I've fallen for you. I don't know how but…I have." She explained.

Tatsumi answered the woman by leaning over and planting a sweet kiss on her juicy lips. She tasted different from Esdeath. While Esdeath tasted like a cold treat, Leone tasted like something wild. Ending the kiss, he gave the blushing beauty a charming smile. "I like you too. While I've got Esdeath, you managed to worm your way to my heart." He answered her feelings.

A happy smile graced that beautiful face and she thanked Tatsumi again and again. "You won't regret this, Tatsumi." She promised.

"I know I won't. Though, I think we should go to Esdeath and tell her about what's going on." When he said that, her face paled. He placed his hand on her hand, comforting her. "Don't worry about Esdeath, Leone. She'll be fine." Tatsumi reassured the beauty.

Eating a peaceful breakfast, Tatsumi escorted Leone back to the palace and into Esdeath and his bedroom. Like he expected, his mate was up and dressed. "Oh. There you are Tatsumi. I was wondering where you were." She greeted her lover with a smile before her eyes landed on Leone. "Huh. Guess you were right. She did return." She mused.

Leone raised her eyebrow at that. "You expected me to return?" She asked her new man. Sheepishly chuckling. "Yeah. Sorry about that." While a little angry at that, she got over it easily as she knew, deep down, she couldn't keep away from him for too long. "I've got something else to tell you, Esdeath." His face was now serious, telling Esdeath to be serious as well.

Once he explained what happened, he raised the temperature in the room to counter the freezing beneath Esdeath's feet. "I'll kill them all." She was angry, no, furious that they would dare to kill her mate.

"Esdeath!" Shouting at his Queen, he stopped her from going on a rampage. "Please, don't worry. Leone won't go through with this. Besides, like we said, it would be better if Night Raid was helping us." He reminded her.

Remembering what she promised, the ice disappeared and she nodded before looking at Leone. "Fine. But, to make sure of this, I want you to tell your Night Raid allies that we shall assist them, in exchange of you becoming my love's bitch.

Leone was shocked at what she demanded and blushed at the thought of being Tatsumi's bitch. It was something she had actually been dreaming about this past week. "B-But…That's rather sudden. I don't think they'll like that." She said.

"Tough." Esdeath didn't care, evident by her tone. "Its that, or we won't help and eventually hunt you down." She laid out the options in front of her. Leone looked at Tatsumi for help, but he knew he couldn't do anything to stop his lover from what she was doing.

Going over the options in her mind, she weighed that the pros outweighed the cons of becoming Tatsumi's bitch. They'd get a powerful ally in Esdeath and Tatsumi and get help in the slums, where she grew up. Sighing a little, she answered. "Fine."

With a happy nod, Esdeath turned to her lover. "Good. Let's get started. Tatsumi. Show her what you can do." She told her lover.

Turning to Leone, he spoke. "Are you sure you want this, Leone?" He wanted to make sure before he let loose and fucked her into submission.

Blushing a little, she knew what Esdeath wanted, and while it was a little embarrassing to have an audience for her first time, Leone wanted to be his and his alone. "I do. Take me, Tatsumi. I want to be yours." Like a caged animal finally being free, he tackled Leone to the bed and ravaged her mouth with his tongue easily opening hers and taking control of the make-out.

The beautiful Ice Queen just sat on a chair and watched Tatsumi roughly play with their new toy. She couldn't wait to join in and break this bitch too. While she loved Tatsumi more than anything, she was rather curious about another female's body and could admit that she found Leone attractive. Taking off her shirt and bra, she began to lightly rub the chest that enticed Tatsumi.

Hands roughly groped those heavenly orbs through that tiny fabric. Tatsumi's wild side took over and tore them apart with his claws and played with them directly. Her moans were music to his ears as he continued to tongue rape the lion woman.

Just as Leone was getting deeper into the kiss, it ended. She whimpered at the stop of pleasure and stared at him with watery eyes. "Why…Why'd you stop?" Her lips were a puffy red from the intense lip-lock. The Night Raid member shuttered at the look in his eyes.

"Ever since I saw you, I've wanted to see what you look like on your knees, sucking me off. Get down and take out my cock." His voice commanded darkly.

Animal instincts kicked in and followed the demand without question. Now in front of his pants, her golden eyes glossed over a little when she saw the large tent. Esdeath got tired of her hesitance and grabbed her hands to pull them off. "Come on, bitch! Please your master!" She ordered the woman and assisted her with pulling his pants and underwear down.

When it sprung out, Leone was in shock of the massive man-meat that almost hit her face. "No…No way! How can something be this big!?" She was in shock that a man could be this big. She knew, once he entered her, she'd be ruined for any possible male.

Smirking at the shocked look, the Ice Queen pushed the bitch closer to his cock. "Just lick it, whore." The beauty ordered the new woman before climbing on the bed and sat next to her lover, pressing her large bosom into his side. He shivered with a quiet moan at the contact of his woman and the cold breath against his ear. Looking to his mate, he saw the familiar sadistic pleasure she had whenever she was having fun with a prisoner. "Well, just don't stare at it." A strong hand pressed down on the surprised Leone.

Leone was in a world of her own as she stared at the gigantic thing in front of her. She was honestly a little scared of it. She didn't expect to be pushed down on his cock, her mouth spreading to take him. Leone was happy when she got a light moan of pleasure when her lips wrapped around the bulbous head.

Tatsumi groaned lightly as he watched the sexy Night Raid member take a few inches of his cock with every head bob. While she wasn't at Esdeath's level, she was still pleasing enough. Her warm lips and cat-like tongue gave him a shiver. He watched as she took as much as she could, before gagging. Around eight inches of his twelve inches. Though, he groaned loudly when she sucked on his tip while bobbing up and down faster while her soft hand stroked what wasn't in her lips.

When she got a better rhythm and mouth accommodating his tool, she was now eating ten inches. 'Two more inches.' She told herself, determined to deep-throat all of him. Her eyes widened when the familiar hand of Esdeath plunged her head down all the way till her nose was pressed against his pubic hair. Loud chocking sounds escaped her lips but she couldn't move from the strong grip.

"Good bitch. Make sure to get that throat night and loose for my mate." Esdeath sneered at the woman before turning her attention to the glaring lover. Shivering at the hard stare, she raised herself, presenting her tits to him. "Come on, love. You know you want to suck on them."

Like that, his anger at Esdeath for speeding up the process and hurting Leone vanished for his lips to gently suck and lash out against the soft melons. 'Damn I love these tits!' Tatsumi growled in his head as he continued to taste his Queen's jugs while loving the vibrations of Leone's gagging throat wrapped around his member.

After being stuck in this position for a few second, Leone's throat stretched wide enough for it to fit without gagging. When Esdeath's hand went away from her hair, she began to slide up his shaft before plunging right back, completely deep-throating him. The beauty welled up in pride at the loud groan and light hip buck of her master. She purred like a cat when he ran his fingers through her hair, telling her he was liking her ministrations.

Tatsumi's other hand went to wrap around the other orb while the other was resting on the golden locks of Leone. "Yes~." Esdeath hissed loudly. Her full hips bucking into his side. "Suck these big tits while you throat fuck that lion bitch. I want to watch as you spray her with your Godly jizz." Her dirty words got the three hotter.

'I think this bitch needs to remember I'm in charge.' Eyes flashing brighter, he let his teeth bit her sensitive nipple, making her delicious body spasm. A claw went into her flesh, causing her to bleed and let out another pleasure filled scream. Ending the biting, he smirked at the shocked look on Leone's face. "Yup. I've made Esdeath a complete masochist bitch." Tatsumi said with a feral smirk before going back to pleasing his lover.

Leone wasn't expecting this strong male to tame the Ice Queen and turn her into a shameless bitch who would do anything to get him off. But, seeing her like that, Leone knew she wanted the same thing. With that in mind, she took her lips to his cock-head before wrapping her giant chest around his hot meat.

Taking his head out of Esdeath's tits, the crimson-haired teen let out a pleasant sigh and moan of having those massive titties squishing against him. Her hard nipples pressed against his unclothed chest, making him buck into her cleavage. "Fuck! That's a good bitch! I'm damn close! Make sure to lap it all up like the slutty cat you are!" Getting into it, Tatsumi demanded as he fucked her breast-pussy harder.

His words aroused her to no end and she felt her female liquids drip out of her shorts and run down her thick thighs. Wanting to have that seed deep inside her mouth, she pressed all of her head down and growled. Leone got what she wanted by giving her what she worked so hard for. Yelling, Tatsumi gave Leone her reward. By thrusting one more time, he shot rope after rope of life giving seed straight into her beautiful mouth and tummy.

Again, Leone moaned like a lust-crazed bitch as the heat of his semen caused her to climax. Her throat stretched to swallow all of the flying cum. But, it was such a large load that some escaped her lips. Though, that wasn't a bad thing as the heat from the seed dripped on her breasts, prolonging her orgasm.

When he was done, he took out his still dripping with cum dick out of her lips and smirked at her dazed expression. Tatsumi glanced at Esdeath and smirked wider when he was the vacant look in her blue orbs. She was still reeling from her own orgasm when he bit into her sensitive nipple. Sighing a little, he slapped Leone and Esdeath, waking them from there daze. "Don't get tired now, bitches. You're both mine to fuck until I'm satisfied. Leone! You're up!" Tatsumi barked at the virgin.

Shakily standing, Leone nodded submissively. The lion inside her roaring in victory of having the perfect mate. "What do you desire, master?" She was now in her lion form, making Tatsumi growl happily. Her breasts were even bigger, with her hair wilder, making her more appetizing for him. Tatsumi released his own animal features, ears, claws and tails.

"Strip then get down on the floor. I want to fuck that virgin cunt of yours." Tatsumi demanded step by step. All but ripping off the last of her cloths, pants and boots, she laid on the ground and spread her mound, letting him see the puffs of air coming from it. "What a pleasing sight." Licking his lips, he whispered. "Esdeath. Don't interfere right now. I want this bitch myself for her first time." Tatsumi ordered, not taking his lustful eyes away from the inviting Leone.

While unhappy of joining in on the fun, she knew how important a woman's virginity was. So, with a defeated sigh, Esdeath answered. "Fine." The beauty scowled lightly at the smug smirk Leone gave her. That smug smirk was wiped off her face when Tatsumi's face dug into her pussy, licking all her juices.

It was Esdeath's turn to smirk at the pathetic face of the woman. She idly wondered if she looked like that, but didn't care. Taking off her pants and panties, she began to lightly finger herself at the hot scene, wishing she was in Leone's position.

'Oh yeah. I'm liking this pussy-cat's pussy.' Tatsumi thought in amusement and arousal as he continued to make the lion scream like a bitch as his tongue hit her walls up, down and side to side. He wasn't going to let any corner of her pussy un-licked. His sinful eyes stared at the rolled back golden.

Leone, the second he planted his lips on her labia, was the second she lost her mind and screamed like a common whore. "Yes~! Lick me harder, Tatsumi-sama! I'll be your bitch for the rest of your life!" The beauty was finally committed of being his cock-sleeve. Leone had been reluctant at first, but now, feeling how good he was, she lost any resistance she had left. Her lion claws dug into his crimson hair, pushing his lashing mouth deeper into her gushing snatch.

Tatsumi smirked around the delicious lion cunt. Wanting to see how loud she could scream before fucking her, he added his fingers into the mix. Pointer and middle finger reached up and gently rubbed her hard clit. "That's right…" His voice was muffled by the muff he was munching on, but was still heard by the moaning busty beauties.

Leone was panting and moaning loudly with a large blush painted across her lovely sweaty face. Saliva was dripping down her face as her cries of ecstasy rang through the room. "T-T-Tatsumi…more! I want…to feel even…more of you~!" Leon begged between heavy pants.

Not one to deny such a lovely lady, he took his mouth out of her cunt and replaced his fingers rubbing her clit with his lips and inserted his fingers into the closing snatch. He gently sucked and rubbed the sensitive clit while finger-fucking the shit out of Leone. His fingers spread and swirled around the beauty, getting her ready for the dick to come.

"F-Fuck~! It-It's too much!" Leone screamed, throwing her head back while she grounded her wide hips into his face and fingers. "I'm going to…cum! I'm gonna cum so hard!" She warned her lover. He responded by lightly biting her clit. That was it for the woman. Letting out a scream befitting of a lioness, she had a massive orgasm. Her womanly juices spraying his mouth and fingers.

Taking his mouth off her clit, he opened it wide in front of her fountain. He slurped all the juices easily. While some dripped down his face, he quickly licked the rest of the juices off when her bursting cunt stopped squirting.

Leone went limp the second she stopped cumming. 'By far…the best…orgasm.' She thought with a dopey smile and sweat dripping down her lovely form. 'But…I want more.' The beauty added as she shakily raised her head to see Tatsumi erotically licking his fingers clean. Golden eyes locked onto the standing prick that was eagerly waiting to penetrate her. "Tat-Tatsumi." She wheezed out.

Tasting her womanly cum well, he was stopped of just enjoying the sweet after taste when Leone's ragged voice called him. Looking at her, he smirked a little at the pleading eyes pleasurable tears. "Please…take me. Take my virginity. I want to completely belong to you." She spoke from the heart.

Smiling softly, he reached up and framed her face. Leone leaned into his hand, relishing in in the warmth he provided. "It would be my honor." Tatsumi whispered before giving her a gentle kiss that eased her worries.

On the side, Esdeath came heavily when she watched Tatsumi get covered in cum. She pouted a little when he spoke such soft words to Leone. That voice was reserved for her! It was only because she had agreed to letting him have other mates that she didn't kill the bitch.

Pressing his cock against her hole, he watched her shiver in excitement. "Are you okay?" He asked. Smiling, she nodded. "Yes. Come. I want to feel all of you inside me." Leone begged with eyes full of emotions.

Gulping down the slight nervousness, he just stared at the beauty. She was wet with sweat. Her hair even more disheveled than before. Nipples hard as rocks. Lips puffy red from the kissing they've done. And large red blush and lustful golden orbs staring right back at him. Animal instincts flooding his form, he jammed all of himself deep into Leone, bypassing her protective wall.

"It's…in!" Leone screamed at the top of her lungs in both pain and pleasure of the first and only dick to enter her. Watery eyes stared at lustful red. "Please…move! I'm fine. Make yourself…feel good!" Leone begged before extending her tongue.

Leaning down, Tatsumi took her tongue with his and began to sloppily fight against the tongue while slowly slamming himself in and out of her tight cunt. His pace was slow, but growing steadily. Red and gold orbs lovingly stared into the other as they continued to make passionate love. Arousal and blood dripped down his cock with each gyration of his tool grinding into her tunnel.

"So…strong! Fuck me…harder!" Leone begged between lustful kisses. He did as commanded and swirled around her tongue while ploughing deeper into his new cum-sleeve. Tatsumi vigorously sucked and rolled around the barely fighting back tongue. Hands were soon introduced to the mix and roughly played with the shaking orbs that drew his attention. Claws dug into the hard peaks, causing her walls to constrict tighter around his prick. 'It's so hot…and thick! It fits so…perfectly inside me!' Leone screamed in her head while moaning into his mouth.

Tatsumi grunted harshly as Leone wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss while her strong legs also pulled his dick into her womb. 'Fuck! This pussy…is almost as good as…Esdeath's!' He mused to himself with great arousal as he fucked the hell out of his new lover.

Leone's face grew redder and redder as she felt Tatsumi's hose bump up against her cervix, getting close to the deepest part of a woman. "You're…going so deep…Tatsumi-sama! Keep going! Crave the shape…of your penis…into me~!" She begged before screaming fully when he ended the kiss to suck on those mountains she called a chest, with one hand still groping the other he wasn't lavishing with attention.

Esdeath was growing desperate to join the longer she watched the session. A large blush spread across her pale skin as she watched Tatsumi make this lion bitch his own. The juices sprayed down their connection and she could only think of lapping that up, tasting the thoroughly tasting the mixed cum. 'Come on, Tatsumi! Finish that bitch off!' The blue-haired general ragged as her fingers were drenched in her juices while she roughly groped and played with her breasts.

Still sucking those magnificent tits, Tatsumi pulled her legs off his ass before pressing them until they rested against her head. Reluctantly leaving those melons, he gave his lover a feral smirk. "Enjoy, bitch!" Bringing himself till only the tip was in, he jack-hammered his dick right back. His head hit the deepest part of her womanhood.

"Y-Y-YES~!" Leone screamed with happy tears and fucked-stupid smile. "Fuck this bitch! Make sure my pussy knows it can't get off unless it's from your cock!" The beauty begged her lover, eyes crossed as she was getting fucked like a pig. "Iya! Not my ass too!" Leone's golden eyes widened in shock and pain when she felt something enter her backdoor.

"Too fucking bad, bitch!" Tatsumi growled out as he continued to pumbled himself against her core. He was drunk on fucking this wild woman and how tight he was constricting around him. "Making sure this beautiful ass is ready for my cock to destroy it!" The crimson-haired teen promised his slit eyed lover.

"Oh, thank GOD!" She screamed out the last word as he thrusted his tail deep inside her sphincter. Leone never expected that she had an anal hot spot, but she was slowly wanting him to slam that spot more. "Take all of me! Wreck this slutty lion in front of your Ice Bitch!" She yelped in shocked pain and pleasure when he slapped her hard.

"Don't fucking call my mate a bitch. Only I can do that." Leaning in close, her warned his second lover in a dark husky voice. "For that, you'll get punished!" Flipping her around, he mounted her like the animal she was and pistoned his cock in and out of her tunnel while he added another tail to the anal fucking while another tail stuffed her mouth.

'Oh, fucking God! This is so hot!' Leone had a massive orgasm the second he flipped her around and fucked her in the new position. She was at his mercy and went along with his thrusts, weakly bucking her luscious booty against his tails and cock.

Esdeath smiled at how possessive he was of her. "That's my love. Keep fucking that bitch like the dirty skank she is." She whispered hotly while speeding up her fingering. The beauty shivered when his red orbs glanced back and gave her a feral wink. Just the look caused her to climax. Panting heavily, she gave him a weak lustful smile.

Fucking her at full speed, Tatsumi growled like a fox, showing his fangs while his claws dug into her flawless skin, causing her to bleed. It only increased her pleasure. Her nectar soaked his dick while her anal walls tightened around his sensitive tails while her skilled mouth was quick to suck it like his dick. "Fuck!" roaring, he slammed even harder into Leone. The familiar feeling of his chest burning and balls churning told him of the impending load. "Make sure…you take it all!" He ordered his lover.

Leone was too drunk on the harsh fucking to even possibly speak coherent words. All she did was suck harder and buck against his rampaging tower. 'Mind…gone! Cum…Cum inside…your whores body!' She mentally begged her master. Her crossed eyes rolled back while saliva dripped down his tail and onto her huge jugs.

Tatsumi gave one last powerful plunge, spreading her cervix and entering her womb, and let out another massive load that poured out the squirting beauties well fucked hole. Her screams were muffled by the tail gagging her, but it was still loud enough to vibrate over the room. Leone let her walls squeeze around his cock, milking him for all the ball milk until he was done.

When he finally released the last load of jizz, he let his tails leave her ass and mouth while expelling his cock out of her stuffed cunt. Tatsumi let out a happy sigh at the sight of Leone. She was now on the ground, face dripping saliva, pussy drenched with semen, and ass convulsing. It was the perfect picture of a well fucked beauty.

"Esdeath!" Like the obedient pet he's turned her into, the Ice Queen hurried over to him and kneeled at his side, waiting for him to give her an order. "Yes, Tatsumi-sama?" She asked with a sweet voice. "Eat out that pussy of hers." Esdeath did without question. First, she licked at her legs, getting off the juices that stained her thighs. The beauty found herself liking the taste.

Tatsumi's dick twitched heavily as he watched Esdeath plant those lovely lips on Leone's stuffed cunt and began to eat her out. "Fuck that's hot." He whispered while slowly jacking himself off to the lesbian scene.

Esdeath heard his words and momentarily took herself away from the pussy to speak. "Can't let this go to waste, can I? Besides…I've always wanted to see what another woman tastes like." She admitted before going back to enjoying the mixed taste of Leone and Tatsumi.

Knowing that his mate always wanted to be lesbian with someone was the last straw for the fox-boy. Rushing to his licking mate, he penetrated her tight vagina. Her sexy muffled moans allowed him to pump faster and faster into his bitch while she ate out Leone. "Oh, yeah! Fuck my cunt, Tatsumi-sama! Fuck me while I drink all this wonderous juices!" Esdeath begged before going back to enjoying her meal. Her mind was growing foggy as her naughty pussy was getting fucked while eating out another woman.

'I really am a whore.' She mused to herself and was okay with that. Esdeath would allow only Tatsumi and his other bitches to see this side of her. After getting all the cum out of her well stretched cunt, she went to her second target. Spreading her butt-cheeks, she smirked. "Look at that, Tatsumi-sama. Her asshole is so wide." The beauty told her lover.

Tatsumi looked down to see Esdeath spreading Leone's ass wide, allowing him to see her backdoors insides. He growled harder and slammed his dick deeper into the general whore. "Eat that out then. Get it nice and ready for when I fuck the last virgin part of her!" Tatsumi ordered, his voice befitting that of a king.

Esdeath did as commanded and buried her face into the untouched cheeks and began to lick all the sides. Both heard the heavy breathing of Leone and the light whimpers that escaped her lovely lips. She'd be awake soon and they couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Oh, Master. That's good. Keep lubing my ass up." Leone murmured happily while bucking her hips against Esdeath's anal munching lips. "That feels nice~." She sighed out in bliss when two fingers were inserted into her pussy pumped into her at a firm pace that made the lion woman shake.

"Wow. Can't believe you're feeling this good from just being anal licked and finger-fucked by another woman." The voice of the ice general caused Leone to fully understand her situation and look back to see it was Esdeath who was licking her asshole while fingering her cunt. Tatsumi was fucking the general with a feral smirk on his face as he slapped Esdeath's bountiful ass until the cheeks turned red.

"It's so nice to know that you love my Queen's tongue. Make sure to enjoy how well she can please, Leone. When I'm not around, you two could fuck one another." Tatsumi suggested with a hopeful smile. He'd _love_ walking in to see these two busty bitches grinding their sweet pussies against the other.

While she wanted to throw Esdeath off her ass and pussy, she couldn't. her body was too weak and desiring the pleasure, even if it was from another woman. In fact, she's always been curious about having sex with another woman. Seeing as this was her new relationship, she let herself go and fully enjoy the licking and fingering as Esdeath moaned into her ass while she got railed by the shared lover. "Y-Yes. K-Keep…licking me. I…I want to be…your bitch too." Lust outweighed her shame of saying those words.

Smirking sadistically, she replied. "Oh, don't worry, you slutty whore. I'll make sure you'll understand why _I'm_ number one in Tatsumi-sama's heart." She promised between heavy moans before going back to torturing the Night Raid member with her ministrations. Tatsumi rewarded his main woman for her slutty words by slapping that big round ass of hers. The vibrations from her moan caused Leone to feel even better from her ass. 'Fuck! I'll cum too…quickly from this!' Esdeath thought as she felt the familiar knot in her core as her sexy body was getting speared.

Tatsumi wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued to watch the hot lesbian scene while having his cock squeezed by his Queen. His hands took a big chunk out of those red cheeks and groped them roughly while he continued to stuff her cunt with his rampaging tower. The male was blushing hard with his breathing come out in harsh puffs while having his first threesome with the bustiest ladies he's ever seen. "We're gonna make this…an everyday…thing!" Tatsumi told the ladies between heavy grunts and panting.

"Yes~." Both hissed out with happy smiles and blushes at being fucked like this daily. "E-Esdeath! Your tongue…is too deep! I love it!" Leone shouted while bucking her wide hips against her second lover's lashing tongue. "Finger fuck this dirty cunt harder!" She added onto her begging as the busty blue-haired beauty introduced a third finger.

Esdeath wasn't one to disappoint and put more force into her eating out the asshole while finger-fucking this whore until her fingers were drenched in her juices. "Come on, Tatsumi-sama. Fuck your Ice Queen harder while she gets off our toy!" Her muffled, laced with complete lust, voice begged. "Oh~ yeah!" The beauty screamed into the loosening sphincter as her lover picked up her thumping and added his own fingers into the mix and flicked her clit.

"God fucking damn it!" Roaring, Tatsumi leaned down and let his sharp fangs dig into the creamy flesh of the cold woman. "If you keep talking like this…while eating and fingering this bitch…! I'll coat you in semen again! Is that what you want, my Queen!?" The crimson-haired teen growled into Esdeath, voice dripping with equal feral lust as Leone's primal screams.

"YES!" Taking her mouth out of the anal tunnels, she screamed as hard as she could while having another massive orgasm that drenched her lover. Even while Esdeath was cumming, she never stopped finger-fucking the sweaty lion. "FILL ME WITH ALL THAT BABY-BATTER! I WANT TO BE BLOATED AFTER THIS!" She begged like the sex-craved, the role she happily played for her dominating Fox King.

Growling harder, Tatsumi fucked Esdeath's pussy harder than before, his balls tightened and churned harder than ever as he watched Esdeath get the seductive Leone off. "TAKE IT ALL!" With one last powerful thrust, he slammed himself balls deep before blasting all of his jizz straight into her womb.

Esdeath also plunged her fingers deep into Leone and grinned like a dumb bitch when she felt Leone's walls tighten around her fingers that were being drenched by her whore juices. Leone's eyes rolled to the back of her skull the second the Ice General stuck her pussy deep. "YES~!" The disheveled blonde let out a roar as she spasmed all over Esdeath, squirting that beautiful face in female cum.

The three lovers just shook, panted, and relished in the intense orgasm for minutes. After the climaxes passed, Tatsumi reluctantly pulled his cock out of the dripping Esdeath. The beauty mewled at his semen leaving her and she quickly clenched herself close, wanting to keep it all inside.

When Esdeath's fingers left her, Leone fell face into the floor while panting like a bitch in heat. Her face painted red with saliva spilling down her face. 'So…good~.' The feral beauty gurgled to herself with glazed over eyes.

Breathing hard, Tatsumi turned his sinful red eyes to Leone and smirked at her position. She was in a downward facing dog, with her tasty cunt and ass positioned high. Leone was ripe for the taking and Esdeath was out of it. "Stay here." Whispered to the barely conscious sadist before jumping on Leone's back, pinning her to the ground.

"Iya! M-Master!" Leone didn't expect her lover to pin her so suddenly nor the still standing cock squished against her plump rear end. "A-Are you…going to fuck…my ass?" She asked, a little fear in her voice.

"Damn straight." Pushing back some of her sweaty golden locks, he whispered. Turning her facer to his, he smirked. "I'm not going to be gentle either. Now with this nice and ready for me, expect a limp." Tatsumi promised, taking great enjoyment of the pleasant shiver of his new bitch.

Smiling sexily, she responded by pressing her lush bottom against his rod. That was the only answer the fox male needed. Moving himself till his leaking head was pressing against her pucker, he lightly teased the purring lioness. Just before she could beg him to stop teasing her, Tatsumi got tired of waiting and jammed all of himself straight into the last unclaimed hole of the virgin Leone.

A sloppy kiss muffled the screaming blonde as the pain and pleasure of having the last part of her stuffed caused her to lose her mind and climax against the hard-wood floor. Tatsumi didn't let up, even when her legs started to flail. His tails were quick to pin them to the ground and use them to help himself rise before jamming his pulsing prick right back down. the crimson haired Lieutenant continued the process again and again while stopping her from waking the castle.

Pleasing shocks ran through Leone's body with each anal pumping and the tingling feeling of her breasts scraping against the floor. She knew her master was unhappy of not pawing at her titties by how strong he was slapping her stuffed lower cheeks. His heavy balls continued to lewdly slap against her gushing clit, prolonging the spasming Leone's climax.

'Shit!' Tatsumi growled and groaned into the kiss as he continued to roughly fuck Leone's tight asshole. It was as tight as Esdeath's and was milking him for his seed, something he wouldn't give until she was a crying mess of ecstasy. Ending the kiss, he roughly breathed into her ear and whispered sweet things. "Oh yeah. Keep squeezing that sweet ass around my rod. I want to spray this sexy ass of yours with my cum. I can't wait to hear your screams when I give you a nice anal creampie." His words just as dirty as always while fucking his slave.

Leone couldn't say anything except let out gurgle of bliss while rutting her big ass into his powerful thrusts. 'I want that…Master! I want…to be covered…in semen!' Even though she couldn't speak, she let her body speak for her. Her heavy moans of passion were making her voice go raw and short breaths of air were pounded out of her.

Groaning and grunting hard, Tatsumi was tired of just fucking and slapping this bountiful ass so he used another one of his tails and pulled her waist up with his. Now with those swaying orbs free, his clawed hands couldn't wrap themselves around those sweaty melons fast enough. "IYA~!" She finally got something out the second his nails dug into her sensitive chest. Leone was quick to gag around another tail that stuffed her mouth. It muffled her screams the second two of his nine tails plunge into her tight cunt.

"FUCK YEAH!" Roaring darkly, he moaned happily at her tight mound wrapped around his tails and skilled lioness mouth licking away at the other tails. Her anal walls constricted tighter around his prick, making him put more power behind his thrusts. Tatsumi was honestly growing tired of but he wouldn't let up till he was satisfied of this disheveled lioness. Bringing his lips down to her neck, he began to plant sloppy, heat-infused, kisses on that sweaty flesh.

Beautiful golden pools rolled to the back of the skull as Leone's body acted on instinct. She let her anal muscles constrict around his pulsing member, suck hard and slobber his tails with saliva, while her cunt drenched his other tails with pussy juice. Leone pressed her chest deeper into his hold, letting him play and tweak with the part of her body he obviously loved the most. Only thing going through her mind was making him shoot his seed and the feeling of being sexually satisfied for the first time in her life. 'CUM!' She roared in her mind. Her whole body working overtime to make him spill his seed.

Tatsumi could feel her desire to be creampied and knew he couldn't last much longer. The intensity of the session was too much for the youth. Fucking someone with powers like him, someone so animalistic, was too arousing for Tatsumi. So, pinning her to the ground, he pounded his lion mate into the ground while continuing to use his tails, lips, and hands to bring her an earth-shattering orgasm.

Lewd slapping resounded through the room as both were bringing the other to an orgasm. Shakily looking over her shoulder, Leone gave her master a pleading look. Tatsumi knew what she wanted and gave it to her with one more powerful thrust. He busted a massive nut straight into her backdoor.

Shouting into the tail, Leone drenched her lover's tails in female cum as the feeling of his hot semen giving her a fat anal creampie was too much for the woman. "YESH!" Her slurred words were heard by the growling teen. "FILL ME UP WISH MOORSH!" Leone's vocabulary was reduced to that of a child as her world turned white. 'Worth it!' Those were the last thoughts of the climaxing lioness before she was out like a light, her sexy body falling limp against his hold.

Eyes clenched shut, Tatsumi conti9nued to shakily thrust his tower into Leone's tight bum, wanting to make sure she was full of him. When semen spouted out of the plugged asshole, he knew she was finished. Reluctantly pulling out of his new bitch, he unwrapped his tails from her body and watched as she fell to the floor. Tatsumi smirked at the dopey smile and sultry whispers. "So…good. Master's cock…is so delicious."

With shaky legs, Tatsumi stood up and glanced over to see his Queen still passed out. sighing, he looked down to see himself still hard. "Guess I'll need more. Wonder if Leone knows some ladies?" The lover of Esdeath mused to himself with a perverted grin. He hoped so.

Gently picking their drunk with lust bodies up with his tails, he placed them on the bed with upmost care. Slowly getting between them, he grinned like a king as his two busty mates latched themselves onto him. Both moaned with happy smiles on their sexy faces. "I love you both." Placing gentle kisses on their heads, Tatsumi was quick to join them in a well deserved sleep.

 **END**

 **Damn! That took some time and I hope you find it was all worth it! Next chapter will finally include the woman who is named after this series! Look forward to the raven-haired assassin falling under his charm.**

 **P.S. More Leone will be in the next chapter, in case you wanted more of the sexy lioness.**

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and whatever else you celebrate, and a Happy New Year!**

 **Storm Out!**


End file.
